


Fire & Desire

by PatheticThe100Fangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: "Victim" Clakre, Angry Clarke, Artist Clarke, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Octaven, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Heda Lexa, Mention of Rape but the whole fic isn't about that, Protective Lexa, Sensitive Lexa, Understanding Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticThe100Fangirl/pseuds/PatheticThe100Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries, basically Clarke and Lexa have been low-key crushing on each other since like middle school but neither of them knows it. Then Clarke's school burns down and she has to go to Lexa's school and join her soccer team and they see a lot of each other. Lexa is a big flirt and Clarke is finding her groove. Also Lexa has a penis, lets see how things play out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Don't See the Perks Of This Whole Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first anything really, I've dabbled here and there for myself so please let me know what you think, any criticism is welcome even if it's bad. Thank you!!
> 
> Things are getting stated, there is a moment of rape/non con (**TRIGGER**), I apologize ahead of time but it does tie into the story I promise although it is not what the whole story is about so don't get discouraged. I wrote this by myself and no one reviewed it so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. I am a grammar nazi though so I should have caught most of it. Well, I hope you enjoy.

**18 SEPTEMBER 2015-8:15 PM FRIDAY** Finn called Clarke on Friday night asking her if she wanted to hang out and do something romantic, she obviously said yes. “Maybe tonight is the night” thought Clarke “Maybe he’ll be my first.” Clarke was the only 18 year-old she knew who was still a virgin, it wasn’t like she didn’t want to do it but it was just that she knew it was a big deal so she was saving herself for the right person; who knows, maybe that’s Finn. Honestly though, she’s just horny and tired of waiting.

She went and met him at the park (their usual meet-up spot) at 8:30 p.m. for their “super romantic date” as Finn put it. As soon as she saw him she broke into a run and embraced him in a hug, he lifted her off the ground and used her momentum to spin them around a couple times. After he put her back on the ground they exchanged a quick peck, interlocked their fingers, and Finn lead the way to their date. 

Soon enough Clarke realized that they were heading to the high school, she shot a questioning glance at Finn as if to ask what he was up to. He didn’t notice and just kept leading the way to their school and walks them around to the back where he jimmies a door open with the skill of a professional. He leads them through the school, weaves them through the maze that is East Polis, and they end up in the Chemistry room. Clarke’s face immediately brightens as a smile spreads across it, she recognizes the room instantly: this is where Clarke and Finn met two years ago. Finn goes to the station where they were once lab partners, opens the cupboard and pulls out: a matchbook, marshmallows, a chocolate bar, and some graham crackers. Clarke shoots him a questioning look then glances back at the pile of supplies he seems to have procured from out of nowhere. He gives her a knowing grin and pulls some peanut butter cups from out of the cupboard too “How could I forget, Princess?” he says as if he read her mind.

A half an hour later and they are full to the brim off s’mores and are heatedly making out on the floor with Clarke straddling Finn’s lap and tracing light patterns on his stomach; many articles of clothing have been shed at this point and both are wearing almost nothing. Finn’s hands are all over her torso, they are slowly making their way down to her shapely ass as she sucks his lower lip into her mouth and releases it with a pop, following that she moves her lips up to his ear and sexually whispers “I can feel how hard you are.” At that incredibly sexual gesture and statement Finn takes control and changes their position instantaneously. so that he is on top and is pulling down his boxers to release his hardness which Clarke could now feel rubbing against her thigh which was getting wet with pre cum, whereas before it was in his boxer so there was a barrier. Finn, pulls a condom out of his jeans that lay on the floor close by them and puts the protective latex on his length.

Up until now Clarke was so sure that Finn would be her first (and hopefully only) but in this moment she was unsure. By now Finn had the condom on and had clumsy rubbed some circles on Clarke’s clit (while she was trying to decide if this is in fact what she wanted) but it did little to nothing to ready her for what was to come next. Finn had pulled Clarke’s panties to the side and was lining himself up with her entrance when Clarke stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. “Finn, I’m not sure about this…I’m not sure if I’m ready.” Clarke said hesitantly.

“Princess, I promise everything will be fine, just relax and enjoy it.” Right as he said ’enjoy it’ he gave a slight thrust breaking through Clarke’s barrier. She gave out a yelp which was quickly followed by a sob as she scurried away from him. Finn had done nothing to properly prepare her for that. She slapped him across the face and was now actively crying as she gathered her articles of clothing and began getting dressed to leave. “Clarke, wait! I’m sorry, Princess. I know the first time hurts girls so I figured that if I just got it over with then you wouldn’t have time to tense up and it wouldn’t hurt as bad.” Finn hastily tried to explain.

“BULLSHIT!” she yelled at him “You’re just horny and trying to find a fix. Why don’t you go hook up with that ‘R’ slut I’ve seen you texting?!” Clarke is hurt and upset and pulling out all stops to hurt Finn back. When she sees his face go from worry to anger she realizes she maybe shouldn’t have said anything since they were alone. Finn has pulled his boxers up from around his ankles and thrown his jeans on by now. He was just pulling on his left shoe when Clarke brought up ‘R’ to his surprise. 

Finn takes two strides and is in Clarke’s personal space with his hands gripping her shoulders too tightly, she can already feel the bruises forming, he gives her a shake “Clarke!” his voice is desperate “You know I love you and only you so why would you think I’m fucking someone else?!” Angry tears are falling from his eyes ‘Damn, I’m a good actor’ Finn thinks to himself, because he is obviously fucking someone else, but he isn’t going to get any form Clarke, tonight or ever, if he admits to it.

Clarke is scared right now and her ‘fight’ instinct kicks in; she knees Finn in the still hard groin and as he’s bent over in pain she swipes a low left hook to his right temple (just like her father taught her) and he goes down. Clarke takes this opportunity to gather the rest of her clothes (her shoes, sweater, and jacket) and get the hell out of there. Right as she’s about to walk out of the room she turns back to Finn and says “Oh yeah, incase that wasn’t clear enough WE’RE THROUGH!!”

 **21 SEPTEMBER 2015-6:00 MONDAY** “Clarke, honey, if you don’t wake up now then you won’t have time to shower before you go to school.” Abby said. Her father, Jake, normally woke her up but he was away on business so the deed fell to her mother. Abby wasn’t looking forward to waking her daughter up since she knew she would have to give her some bad news about school

Clarke groaned and resisted throwing her mother the middle finger knowing that wouldn’t do any good. 

The tired blonde rolls out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom to start her daily routine: toilet, brush teeth, shower, get dressed. She made it downstairs by 6:30 and her mother had already prepared a healthy breakfast for her: spinach and tomato egg-white omelette, wheat toast with strawberry jam, and a glass of orange juice. Clarke was suspicious of her mother’s behavior, she only cooked Clarke breakfast on her birthday and when she had bad news. “Ok, Mom, spill.” Clarke said to her mother bluntly, to which Abby showed mock hurt and confusion. “You only make me breakfast on my birthday and when you have to tell me bad news, so just rip the band-aid off already. Whats wrong?”

Abby was avoiding Clarke’s gaze, she didn’t know how to tell her daughter and she really didn’t want to. Luckily at that very moment Clarke’s phone rang and Abby knew it was more than likely Raven or Octavia calling to complain about their school situation. Clarke answered the phone pleasantly and as the conversation progressed Abby could tell just when the news was broke to Clarke. 

“Thanks Rae, I have to go now, _apparently_ I have to leave earlier than normal” as she said that she shot her mother a pointed look “How could you not tell me this as soon as you knew?!” Clarke accused her mother. She wasn’t mad at her mother she was mad at Finn, her ex-boyfriend since it was his fault their school burnt down to begin with, not the mention the throbbing between her legs (and not in a good way). The fire officials said that the cause of the fire was started on the first floor in the west wing of the building (where they were that night) and that it was most likely not arson but that was still a possibility and they were’t ruling anything or anyone out.

“Clarke, I know how you are in the mornings and I didn’t want to deal with that wrath, besides I was just about to tell you when your phone rang.” Abby sipped her coffee as a silent victory to herself as she wasn’t the one who had to tell Clarke. Today was going to be a good day. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and scarfed down the last few bites of her “Bad News Breakfast” before she rushed out the door to start her day at her new school. Clarke was so not looking forward to this, she had just cemented her spot on the East Polis varsity soccer team as the Keeper and captain and was kicking ass and taking names throughout the season so far. Now she had to try and join the West Polis Team she thought with disgust. West Polis had a good team, and that’s just the problem: Lexa Woods, West Polis Keeper. 

Lexa was the best keeper in the division (she was pretty easy on the eyes too if Clarke was being honest) and now Clarke had to try and compete with that for a spot on the team?! Well she should just give up now; but on second thought being second string wouldn’t be too bad, she’d get to see Lexa more often, and in the changing room no less…

As Clarke pulled up to pick up Raven and Octavia from the middle point of their two houses she was blushing at her last thought, which Raven was quick to point out “Whoa there, Princess, why so pink?”

Clarke scowled at Raven, for both the comment and the ridiculous nickname “None of your business!” she snapped “And don’t call me that anymore.” Raven threw her hands up, palms out in surrender ‘Wonder what crawled up her ass’ Raven thought.


	2. You Just Like My Sidekick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See things from Lexa's point of view this chapter, I'll probably flip flop between the two for a while but then it'll be mixed, sorry, I hope that doesn't get confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I would appreciate any feedback on either the story or my writing style, I'm open to any and all suggestions. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've got a thing for G!P Lexa, sorry not sorry.

**21 SEPTEMBER 2015-6:30 AM MONDAY** Lexa woke up from a particularly _amazing_ dream to her alarm squawking at her in the most annoying way possible. Ugh, she hated Mondays. It took all of her willpower to not throw her phone across the room, so instead she simply hit snooze. Lexa rolled from her back to her stomach to bury her face in the pillow for a few more seconds of bliss before she had to start her Monday. She, however, isn’t more comfortable in that position as her stiffness is putting even more pressure on her already full bladder, as if it isn’t already annoying having morning wood, now she has to pee too, well this’ll be interesting… 10 minutes later the squawking was happening again and this time she knew that if she didn’t get up it wasn’t going to happen today so she begrudgingly rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to utilize the toilet and brush her teeth. When she was done with that she threw on some clothes, not really ever bothering with how she looked to others as long as she was pleased with her appearance. Which is really quite simple, Lexa usually dresses for the occasions so since its just school, a pair of boyfriend jeans, a tee shirt with the sleeve rolled once or twice and a light hoodie is all this particular occasion requires.

She makes it down stairs with just enough time to grab a protein bar, an apple, and a bottle of water before she heads to school. ‘Thank God it’s senior year’ thought Lexa as she was walking the 15 minutes to school like she’s done for the last 4 years. It was a brisk September morning, well brisk for Polis, her usual light hoodie wasn’t really cutting it like it normally does; so she pulled her beanie out of her backpack and threw that on for the sake of heat preservation. On her way into the school Lexa noticed that the campus was significantly more crowded than normal, and that was when she remembered: East Polis High basically burnt to the ground and the students and some faculty were transferring to West Polis High. Lexa has been dreading this since Sunday morning when she found out. Her father, Gustus Woods, was on the Polis Police Force and was the first on scene for the fire so he knew the information before most anyone else.

Lexa was worried about two things: 1) all these new people meant that this school was about to get crowded, granted the school was under capacity significantly so the added student body is really just putting the school to its full potential and 2) new people meant new athletes which means Lexa is going to have to deal with people trying to take her spot on the soccer team (fat chance of that happening, Lexa is the best keeper in the state in over 20 years) and that also means more girls in the changing room. Now thats bittersweet because it’s not like Lexa is some predatory voyeristic pervert who like to sneak peaks at her classmates as their changing but sometimes her eyes wander and she doesn’t notice until her dick twitches. And thats another problem, Lexa isn’t exactly comfortable with a lot of people knowing that she has a dick but she’s accepted it herself; the main thing is that she doesn’t want to make anyone else uncomfortable with her…extra anatomy.

She knows some of the team from East Polis (she would be a bad captain not to) but she mainly knows about three players in particular: Raven Reyes, Left Forward; Octavia Blake, Center Forward; and last but certainly not least Clarke Griffin, Keeper. Lexa has been actively aware of Clarke since they were in grade school, Lexa moved to the other side of Polis at the end of middle school, but when she got to high school then joined the soccer team and they played East Polis Lexa would never take her eyes off Clarke. This was obviously for the purpose of getting to know the competition and nothing to do with those piercing blue eyes and shimmering blonde hair, however, on more than one occasion Lexa found herself staring at Clarke’s ample bottom.

Lexa was pulled out of these thoughts as the first bell rang signaling that students needed to start heading the their first period class to start the day. Lexa mentally gave herself a pat on the back for choosing Music Appreciation as her first period class as it gave her time to wake up and ease into the day. Lexa was sitting in the back of the class by the door listening to her music as she heard the second bell ring announcing that the first period of the day has started. Mr. Kane read off the morning announcement quickly and welcomed any new students they had today from East Polis (luckily there were only two and they were both pretty quiet and harmless). Lexa knew today was going to be a long one and all she was looking forward to was soccer practice after school today, even if that meant that the new comers would try and weasel their way into her team.

 **21 SEPTEMBER 2015-3:00 PM MONDAY** Lexa makes her way to the locker room from Home Ec so that she can change before practice and maybe fit in a quick workout in the mediocre weight room that they have attached to the gymnasium. She dressed quickly and did a couple warm up laps around the small gym and made her way over to the workout machinery to work on her arms a bit. Not that she needs to though, Lexa is actually proud of her physical fitness, she’s toned everywhere and her abs are definitely her best physical feature in her eyes. 

Halfway through her speedy workout Coach Indra comes into the weight room looking for Lexa “Woods” she says in a voice that tells Lexa she means business right now “I’m sure you already figured out the some of the East Polis High students would want to join our team?”

Lexa stands from the machine she was just working at and gives a curt nod as she stands in front of Indra with her hands behind her back as a sign of respect “Yes, Ma’am, I had assumed that would be happening."

“Well it’s happening now. The players from East Polis will be having a ’try out’ today. What I was thinking we could do was intermingle the two teams and do a scrimmage to assess everyone’s skills. What do you think?” Indra asked. Lexa appreciates that the coach comes to her with this question, although it’s not like she wouldn’t since Lexa is the team captain. 

Lexa is obviously not pleased with this proposition, not because it’s a bad idea because the idea itself is brilliant if they want to assess everyone properly and see who can work well together on the field. Lexa is upset because of the fact that East Polis is a rival school and they’ve been conditioned to hate each other for the past four years, if not more. “Well, Coach, I think the idea is solid and it could work, however, I’m not sure how the girls will react. I’m sure there’s going to be tension between the teams so it would be best if you picked the teams and split everyone evenly to avoid a skirmish. This ‘rivalry’ thing isn’t going to go away over night, even if we are one team now it’s going to be an adjustment.” Lexa gives her calculated response and watches as Indra mulls it over and she sees an idea pop into the coach’s head.

“I have an idea and you’re not going to like it.” Indra informs Lexa in a way that tells her that it’s not up for discussion “To help ease the transition we need to integrate the teams and show East Polis that they _are_ welcomed and they are part of the team and not just outsiders.” Lexa is confused but gives her coach a slight nod waiting for the part of this proposition that she won’t like. “What we need to do to completely integrate the teams is have you share the captaincy with their team captain.” Indra says confidently as if she just came up with the most genius solution ever. 

Lexa, however, has an entirely different response to this news. Her mind goes instantly to their team captain, Clarke Griffin. Those blue eyes are burned into Lexa’s mind and she knows this co-captain idea that Indra has come up with is not going to work out the way the older woman planned. “Coach, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. I’ve seen how Clarke Griffin is and sh—“

Indra cuts her off “Woods, this isn’t up for discussion. All the girls are upstairs getting changed, finish your set then go up there and find Griffin. When you do I want you two come to my office so we can all discuss this.” Indra’s words are final, and Lexa knows better than to question her. The coach turns on her heel and leaves Lexa alone with her thoughts.

“Shit” Lexa breathes. She wasn’t expecting that, the brunette tries to finish her set since she really didn’t have much left but her head isn’t in it. About a minute after Indra left Lexa grabs her water bottle and makes her way to the locker room to get this over with. What if she isn’t there? Lexa really doesn’t feel like roaming around the school looking for this girl. What if she gets up there and Clarke is in the middle of changing? Lexa decides that she will only keep her eyes up long enough to find Clarke and after that she will keep her head down. The last thing she needs is for any of the girls to think she’s checking them out; worse even would be if she popped a boner in public. Thankfully that’s only happened once before in sophomore year and Lexa was able to cover it up well enough that no one noticed, or no one said anything at least.

Lexa makes it to the top of the stairs and takes a deep breathe to prepare herself for this. She pulls the door open and for just an instant green eyes meet blue, right before they crash into each other. Lexa just, quite literally, ran into Clarke Griffin and she couldn’t be more mortified. During the ‘interaction’ it seems that Clarke’s forehead collided with Lexa’s chin.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Lexa! Are you ok?” Clarke is frantic and trying to think of an apology to suit this situation.

Lexa puts her hand on Clarke’s shoulder to calm her down “Hey, Clarke, listen it’s nothing. I’ve had way worse ok.” Lexa shoots her the signature Woods smirk.

Clarke looks up at her and her eyes widen “Holy shit you’re bleeding!!” she grabs Lexa’s chin and turns her head to get a better look. 

“What? Really?” Lexa is surprised. She wipes at her chin and when she looks back at her hand she sees the dark blood. Now Clarke is pulling her by her wrist to sit on a bench on the other end of the locker room near the First Aid Kit thats hung up on the wall. “Clarke you really don’t have to do this. I’m fine, honestly.” Lexa says as she winces when Clarke dabs at the would with an alcohol pad.

“Lexa, I quite literally ran into you and now you’re bleeding. Just let me take care of you.” Clarke blushes when she realizes the double meaning her statement could have.

“You know it’s funny I ran into you, you’re exactly who I was looking for.” Lexa says as she ignores the possible innuendo of Clarke’s words and proceeds to explain how they have to go to coach’s office to talk to her. “We have to go see coach about the team, so whenever you’re done playing doctor…” Lexa gives Clarke a mischievous look that makes Clarke blush. Clarke has just put a small band aid over Lexa’s cut and is standing up to straighten herself out “Now I’m perfect!” Lexa does her best Olaf impression which make Clarke chuckle at how dorky the taller girl is.

Clarke is blushing when she holds her hand out to Lexa to help the other girl up “Lets go, Dork.” Lexa contemplates grabbing Clarke’s hand and pulling her down to the bench with her but figures she’s made the blonde blush enough in the past few minutes and instead takes her hand and allows Clarke to help her up.

Their hands linger for a moment longer than necessary and Lexa can feel a blush creeping up her neck so she clears her throat and says “Ok well Coach’s office is that way.” Lexa isn’t used to feeling nervous, she’s normally pretty confident when it comes to girls. In fact she has kind of a reputation of being a player; she isn’t, she’s only been with a few girls but they all end up being one night things. Well most of them have. As they make their way down to the Coach’s office Lexa’s confidence returns and she marches into the room. Lexa assumes the position of standing in front of the desk with her hands behind her back and her feet shoulder width apart; Clarke walks in slowly and attempts to replicate Lexa’s stance.

“Please, take a seat.” Indra says as she motions to the chairs directly in front of the co-captains “Lexa, you know why we are here and Clarke I’m assuming you can guess” Clarke just looks really confused, she honestly doesn’t know why her and Lexa are in here. Indra rolls her eyes in annoyance and explains it to Clarke “I know that there is going to be some friction between the teams so I decided that it would be wise to make you two co-captains. As you know Lexa was the sole captain of West Polis and you were the sole captain of the East Polis team so you two are going to work together and make these two teams into one unstoppable machine of a team.” Indra states everything as a fact but the last part was said with motivational undertones, the same way she talks to the team right before a game, Lexa feels inspired. 

“Yeah ok that makes sense I guess” Clarke says with a shrug. Lexa is slightly annoyed with her casual behavior, she was always taught that when speaking to elders that you would say Sir and Ma’am and you be respectful. “So what’s the plan then? How does this work?” Clarke asked only slightly annoyed.

 **21 SEPTEMBER 2015-7:00 PM MONDAY** Clarke was exhausted after the combined scrimmage they had for practice today, it was a good idea to integrate the teams but still she wasn’t prepared to run a game today. Everything seemed to go well though, the teams accepted each other as much as can be expected on the first day plus Clarke got to see Lexa a lot so she counts today as a win. Clarke just finished her shower and was about to start her homework when she heard her phone chime.

 **7:02 PM UNKNOWN NUMBER:** “Hey Clarke, this is Lexa. I got your number from one of the girls, I hope you don’t mind.”

 **7:03 PM Clarke:** “Hey Lexa, no I don’t mind, I was actually going to ask for yours after practice but you were gone before I could find you. What’s up?” Clarke saved Lexa’s number in her phone and put the nickname she heard her teammates calling the girl as her ID

 **7:05 PM HEDA:** “Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure you had my number incase you needed to get ahold of me for anything.”  
**7:06 PM HEDA:** “Plus it doesn’t hurt to have a doctor on call, I mean what if my chin starts hurting again? ;)”

Clarke read that message three times trying to figure out if Lexa was picking on her for flirting with her; she decided that Lexa was just joking around and it didn’t mean anything either way. 

**7:08 PM Clarke:** “Thanks for reminding me, I forgot to give you instructions: go ahead and clean that wound thoroughly tonight and leave the bandage off so it can dry out a little but if it still hurts in the morning put some antibiotic and a band aid on that. If it gets to be too much you can give me a call.” Clarke sent the message and realized that perhaps that was a bit much so she quickly followed up trying to fix the situation

 **7:08 PM Clarke:** “That was a joke btw…lol”

Clarke waited an anxious minute and she saw those three dots indicating that Lexa was typing, she locked her phone and went to put on her pajamas.

 **7:10 PM HEDA:** “Thanks Doc, but since that was a joke does that mean that I can’t call you…?”  
**7:10 PM HEDA:** “About the wound of course ;)”

Clarke read that message over and over again and determined that Lexa was flirting with her, so Clarke decided to be bold.

 **7:11 PM Clarke:** “Lexa Woods, are you flirting with me?” Clarke hit send before she had time to overthink it.

 **7:12 PM HEDA:** “I very well might be, if that’s ok with you, Griffin?”

 **7:14 PM Clarke:** “Goodnight, Heda”

 **7:15 PM HEDA:** “Goodnight, Wanheda ;)”

Clarke smiles like a goofball at the new nickname, she's not sure what it means but it’s so much better than the last one. She falls asleep that night thinking about Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Clexa!! Let me know what you guys think, thanks!!


	3. Sometimes I'm So Indecisive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time sorta...
> 
> As always I welcome your feedback.
> 
> I altered the meaning of 'Wanheda' for the fic but I am aware it means "Commander of Death" that had been brought to my attention so figured I'd clear that up.

**22 SEPTEMBER 2015 TUESDAY MORNING** _They were in the locker room at school and they were alone. Lexa’s hands were all she could think about, they were exploring her body, learning every curve. Clarke was in heaven, she was already wet and she could feel herself getting wetter with every second that Lexa was touching her. Clarke’s hands were fisted into Lexa’s hair as Lexa was kissing and marking Clarke from just below her left earlobe down her chest. Lexa stopped and paid special attention to Clarke’s nipples (Clarke’s shirt and bra long since forgotten on the floor) being gentle at first and leaving them with a little nibble that had Clarke moaning with pleasure. Lexa’s fingers were working their way into the waistband of Clarke’s soccer shorts and teasing her through her underwear._

_“Please” Clarke breathed, almost begged. All she got from Lexa was a mischievous chuckle as she withdrew her hand from Clarke’s shorts and wrapped her strong arms around the blonde’s bottom. In one quick movement Clarke found herself sitting on the bench leaning forward to connect her lips to Lexa’s as Lexa was on her knees in front of Clarke’s open legs. Lexa snaked her fingers into Clarke’s waistband and took both her shorts and her underwear off in one fell swoop then discarded them to the side. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss and as Lexa moved her mouth to Clarke’s neck Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear “I’ve wanted this for a long time”_

_Lexa is working her way down Clarke’s naked body with her mouth stopping at important points like her collar bone, her nipples, her ribs, her naval, her hip bones. Lexa looked up at Clarke from hooded eyes and right before she was about to give Clarke what she needed most she whispered “I know” and Clarke could feel Lexa’s breathe on her wetness and moaned at the sensation. Lexa was creeping forward, torturing Clarke, then a wet pink tongue darted out of Lexa’s mouth and flattened against Clarke’s center._

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* 

Clarke awoke with a start and out of instinct shut off her alarm. Once she realized what she was just dreaming about her cheeks flushed but nonetheless she tried to go back to sleep to finish that oh-so-good dream but to no avail as she was already running late. She picked up her phone off her night stand to check her notifications and the time “6:17 a.m.” 

“Shit” Clarke whispers as she recalls her dream entirely, if these thought keep happening then she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to maintain her cool around Real-life-Lexa.

Clarke gets ready for school quickly then grabs a banana and some coffee for breakfast, doing anything to distract herself from her thoughts of Lexa and that dream.

 **22 SEPTEMBER 2015-12:30 LUNCH TUESDAY** Lexa was sitting at her usual table with her friends Anya and Lincoln in comfortable silence when she feels a tap on her shoulder. “Hey, Commander” says Clarke with a smirk “just wanted to check on my patient and make sure you’re not dying or anything.” The brunette gives a light chuckle and adjusts her head so that Clarke can see that her handiwork has served Lexa well in that the cut was healing nicely.

“Since there was barely a cut there to begin with I think your preemptive medical care really saved my face. Kind of a shame though, would have been a good story if I had a scar to show for it.” Lexa says smoothly and give Clarke a wink. Clarke shakes her head and turns around to look for a place to sit but realizes she doesn’t know anyone in the immediate area, and Lexa notices that the blonde looks uncomfortable so she throws her a bone (but if she's being she doesn’t mind spending time with Clarke). “Hey why don’t you sit with us today? I need to get to know my Wanheda anyways.”

“Yeah” Clarke says with a smile “Thanks, I really appreciate that. By the way what do these nicknames mean?” 

Anya and Lincoln have tuned in by now and the older blond was looking at Lexa questioningly recognizing the look in her eyes. “Well, ‘Heda’ means commander and ‘Wanheda’ is sort of like co-commander.” Lexa stated matter-o-factly. Anya rolled her eyes at Lexa’s attempt at flirting, she knew it was working on Clarke but from an outsider point of view it just looked cheesy. 

“Oh wow thats cool. But wait shouldn’t we both be ‘Wanheda’ then?” Clarke asked eyeing the brunette suspiciously.

“Well if you wanna get technical then yes but the team already knows me as ‘Heda’ and two ‘Wanhedas’ would get confusing so how about we leave it as is?” Lexa asked the blonde flashing her the smirk and smoldering eyes that she knew Clarke wouldn’t be able to resist.

Before Clarke could respond Lincoln interjected holding his hand out to Clarke “Hi, I’m Lincoln, Lexa’s Brother. She isn’t normally this rude as to not introduce people.” At that last statement he shoots her a pointed look then turns his attention back to Clarke and flashes her a dazzling smile.

“Hi” Clarke chuckled and ducked her head slightly to hide the flush that was coming to her cheeks 'Damn these Woods are smooth' she thinks to herself “I’m Clarke, I just started yesterday with the rest of the East Polis crowd.” Clarke shifted her attention to Anya to introduce herself “Hi, I’m Clarke. I think we have English Lit together.”

Anya holds back a scoff when she gets a warning look from Lexa “Hey” she said ignoring the other blonde’s hand “I’m Anya. Friend of Lexa’s.” 

“I’m sorry about her, she doesn’t really like anyone. Don't take it personally.” Lexa apologizes and adds the last part as she sees hurt briefly flash across Clarke's face. She makes a mental note to scold the older blonde later. “What class do you have next?” Lexa asks changing the subject.

"Um..." Clarke says as she puts her schedule out of her pocket "It looks like I have World History next." 

"Perfect, I have that too. We'll walk together after lunch." Lexa says and smirks a little when she sees Clarke's face brighten up at this news. 

They chat for a little while before the bell rings signaling that the students have 5 minutes to get to class. As they're walking to their shared class they make small talk about anything and everything. Lexa is surprised that she's indulging Clarke this much. Her normal interactions with females is make them swoon (usually with her signature smirk), get them in bed, give them mind-blowing sex, and then skeedadle on out of their lives. She doesn't really invest a lot in the women she's interested in, mainly because those interests only go so far. Lexa learned a long time ago to not get emotions mixed up in things or she would end up with a broken heart and go back to being that self conscious girl that she was for years. Rejection is a bitch, and it scars you for life. 

**22 SEPTEMBER 2015-5:00 PM** Lexa just got out of the shower and was heading back to her locker after practice. Today's practice had been particularly brutal and she just wanted to go home and sleep for a week. Lexa was wearing just a sports bra and some soccer shorts over her boxer briefs taking extra care to cover the elastic band of her underwear as to not raise suspicions. As she was slightly bent to down and to the side drying her long chestnut locks she saw a set of legs walk up to her in distressed skinny jeans and white hi-top Chuck Taylors. The tall brunette stood up and peered down at the slightly shorter blonde that was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and one of her hips jutting out, all Lexa could think was that this stance that Clarke was sporting was the epitome of sass. This last thought made her chuckle, she decided to run with a thought she had so she took a bow and said "Yes, Wanheda." 

Clarke rolled her eyes "Get up, Dork." Clarke was mesmerized as Lexa straightened her stance: abs. That was all she could see, Lexa was chiseled to say the least. She had a cut six-pack and that V cut on her hips that made Clarke's mouth suddenly go dryer than the Sahara. 

Lexa saw Clarke's face go from sass to awe when she started checking out the taller girls figure. Lexa was confident (and for good reason) with her looks, being an athlete she prides herself on her physical fitness. Clarke was still staring 'Well, maybe this'll be easier than I thought it would.' Lexa thinks to herself "I hear that pictures last longer." she says with her cocky attitude. 

Clarke snaps out of it when she hears Lexa's voice and feels a deep blush creep up her cheeks "Sorry" she mutters and turns about to walk away. 

"Hold up there Sass Queen, why'd you come marching over here before you got...distracted?" Lexa flashed her the smirk as she reaches for Clarke's wrist to stop her and turn her around. But of course Clarke not being the most graceful person gets her feet all tangled and ends up falling into Lexa. Luckily though the bench is directly behind her so Lexa is caught by that and Clarke falls just short of colliding with Lexa and instead ends up on her knees in front of the brunette with her head in Lexa's lap. 

It takes both girls a moment to recover from this rather compromising situation when they do chaos ensues. As Clarke goes to stand up and get out of the other girls personal space Lexa starts to bend down and try to help Clarke get up and they end up bumping heads. Again. A moment later Lexa was cupping her chin and Clarke was rubbing the back of her head "We've really gotta stop running into each other like this" Lexa joked. As she pulled her hand away from her chin she saw blood and rolled her eyes as she heard the blonde infant of her gasp. "Chill it's not that bad, it doesn't even hurt that much." 

Clarke grabbed her wrist and brought her to the back of the locker room where they had just been not 24 hours ago, Lexa assumed her position on the bench knowing that 'Doctor Clarke' was about to come out. She was looking down at her phone while Clarke was setting up her materials to patch up the brunette. A moment later she felt Clarke grab her chin and tilt her head up so she could examine the wound and patch her up; both girls at this point were straddling the bench and the medical supplies from the first aid kit were spread out in front of them. "Ok, so I don't think it's that bad but since it's the exact same place you were cut yesterday I'm not 100% sure so I want my mom to check it out." Clarke said when she had cleaned and bandaged Lexa's chin. 

Lexa looked at her confused for a moment "Um...why does your mom need to look at my chin? I can just go see a doctor tomorrow if you're that worried." 

Clarke chuckled a little "My mom is a doctor, well a surgeon, but she would be better able to assess your cut. She's taught me some stuff but whenever I'm not 100% sure I always have her check it out." Lexa nodded "Ok, so I'm gonna give you a ride to my house so she can check you out and then I'll take you home." Clarke said as she stood up and bent over to clean up the mess she made with wrappers and ointment and gauze. When she stood up and threw out the trash she turned around and saw an awe-struck Lexa that hadn't moved and was obviously checking out Clarke's ass "I hear that pictures last longer" she said imitating what Lexa had said to her earlier, which reminded her "and put a shirt on, I don't need to go crashing my car cause you didn't have the decency to cover yourself." she said and gave Lexa a wink. 

Lexa felt her briefs getting tighter when Clarke literally fell into her lap and then again when Clarke bent over and once more with that wink. Now she had to go to the blonde's house? Great, this was going to take all the will power she possessed if she was going to keep her secret a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate your feedback and this was as far as I had written before I got my AO3 account so the next few chapters may take sometime.


	4. You Get Real On A Pill And I Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sees Clarke's house, meets Clarke's mom, and Lexa gets a little high...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the fourth chapter I've put out in 3 days, the last one and this one I did today so my creativity is a little tired. I have an idea of where the next few chapters are going so bear with me. I got a comment that said I should try and use more detail in the fic and describe the surroundings so I hope that aspect was up to par in this chapter. Enjoy!!

**22 SEPTEMBER 2015 5:30 PM** Clarke and Lexa were in Clarke's car and on their way to her house so that Abby could check out the brunette's chin after two collisions in the past 24 hours with the blonde in the driver's seat. Lexa kept stealing glances over at Clarke, subtly checking her out in the most innocent way possible. But really how innocent can one be when they linger on another's chest for that long; Lexa only pulled away when she saw Clarke glance over at her and felt her a blush creeping its way up her neck on the way to her cheeks.

Clarke lived on the opposite side of town as Lexa so it was about a 20 minute drive to get there with evening traffic. When they pulled up to the house though Lexa's jaw dropped, she knew Clarke's mom was a surgeon but she didn't expect her family to be this well off. The house that they pulled into was large, if that was even the word for it. The _mansion_ was three stories tall (probably had a finished basement) a two story garage was next to it, and Lexa could barely make out a pool house in the backyard. The main house was a shade of forrest green but a light variation of it; to accentuate that the window trimmings were white and the flower beds directly beneath the windows held lilies; Lexa's favorite flower. The attached garage looked more like a barn the wood was a natural color, perhaps stained to uphold the longevity of it but certainly not painted; it gave the property a rustic look. Clarke saw Lexa's reaction to seeing her house and sighed, most of her friends had the same reaction but she was used to it and just brushed it off now. "You ready to go or do you have to pick your jaw up off the floor?" Clarke teased.

Lexa caught on to what the blonde was talking about and quickly fixed her face back to the cocky expression it held the majority of the time she was in the blonde's company "Lets go and get this over with" Clarke could have sworn she heard the brunette mutter something about 'hypochondriac' and 'just trying to get her alone' but thought perhaps that was just her imagination. Clarke lead them into the house and after they kicked off their shoes in the foyer they walked down the hall; once again Lexa's jaw was on the ground.

To her right there was a large living room with three couches carefully arranged so that everyone seated could look at the outward facing wall where there was a screen which would display what the projector that was tucked away in the opposite wall was showing. Lining the wall was multiple stands that held more movies than Lexa thought existed. On the back wall was a hallway that lead somewhere unknown.

To her left was a dining room which seemed to be average size as it held a fairly large dining table with 8 chairs around it and on the far wall there was a cabinet that held some fine china. Directly in front of the foyer was a staircase that lead to the rest of the house, to the left of that was a door that Lexa assumed lead to the kitchen, and past that to the left was a small hallway which held a bathroom and another mystery door. 

"Ok" Clarke said startling Lexa out of her observations "Mom's office study area whatever is that way." Clarke pointed across Lexa to her right at the unknown hallway through the living room.

Clarke started walking that way and when they got to the door on the right of the hallway Lexa held the door open for Clarke signaling for her to go first. Clarke flushed at this gentle-womanly gesture that Lexa was displaying then ducked her head and walked into the office. Lexa did a better job of controlling her face when she walked into this room after noticing Clarke's from her reaction the outside and the front of the house. This room was colossal too though, it was at least as big as the library at school only with three times the selection but it was all lining the walls instead of in multiple rows; the middle of the room held a large oak desk. Off on the left side of the desk was a comfortable looking sectional and a coffee table which was decorated with a large spinning lit up globe, and off to the right of the desks was two comfortable looking recliners that were separated by a small end table complete with a rather intimidating looking anatomy book.The entire back wall was made of glass windows which overlooked a marvelous backyard from what Lexa could see.

"Oh hey honey" Abby says looking up form an impressively thick folder she just had her nose buried in "Who's your friend?" she asks sweetly eyeing Lexa.

"Hey Mom, this is Lexa we're co-captains of the soccer team together." She introduces Lexa, her mother nodded acknowledging this new information, and gave her a questioning look as if to ask her why they were in her study. Clarke feels light heat in her cheeks when she remembers why they're there "So yesterday we ran into each other, literally, and my forehead hit her chin causing a small contusion which I cleaned and bandaged well." The Doctor nodded and as Clarke started using professional fancy terms Lexa couldn't help but admire the blonde and her brain "Well as a series of events would have it I hit her with the back of my head today, and in the same spot. I cleaned and bandaged it again but I think it might need a stitch or two and I wanted you to check it out." Clarke finished and glanced at Lexa who's eyes widened at the mention of stitches 'Clarke hadn't mentioned this!' Lexa thought suddenly nervous for the impending examination by the professional surgeon.

"Oh, ok" Abby said with ease "Good thinking, Sweetie. Ok, Lexa, why don't you come over here and sit on the couch." The surgeon said as she moved the globe on the coffee table a little to make room for her medical bag. Lexa's palms were suddenly sweaty and all she had to wipe them on was her soccer shorts which did little to get rid of the unwanted wetness 'I might have to get stitches' she thought in a panic and shot Clarke a terrified look as she sat on the couch, Clarke gave her a thumbs up and a weak smile in return.

Clarke was still leaning against the doorjamb and watching as Lexa slowly became unraveled; Clarke was careful not to mention stitches to the brunette, she could tell it wouldn't put her at ease knowing she might have to get a needle shoved through her face repeatedly. Clarke got an idea, one she was sure her mother wouldn't agree with so she cleared her throat "Hey Lexa, can I talk to you real quick?" Clarke nodded motioning towards the hallway.

"Yes, please" Lexa said desperately trying to think some way out of this particular situation. As she stepped into the hallway Clarke started to walk her towards the bathroom that was a few yards away when they got there Lexa put the toilet cover down and took a seat and put her head between her knees, she knew this would calm her down eventually.

"Whoa, hey relax, it's all good" Clarke said as she squatted in front of Lexa and put both her hands on the other girl's shoulders as she noticed her start to become more and more unraveled. Lexa took a deep breathe and nodded at Clarke letting her know that she was ok. "Hey" she said as smiled and delicately placed her hand under the taller girls chin and tilted it in a manner that she could look into her eyes. As soon as green met blue Lexa felt nothing but peace 'why do I keep reacting this way to this girl?' Lexa asked herself, she was no different from the rest of the girls she hooked up with so why was she being such an airhead when she was around this gorgeous blonde?

The next thing Lexa knew was that she was pulling the shorter girl into a tight embrace, Clarke only took half a second too long to catch up due to the shock but soon wrapped her arms around Lexa and was rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I didn't know the mighty Heda could get scared, let alone this scared." Clarke teased pulling back to look Lexa in the eyes. When she saw that her comment did little to nothing to calm her down Clarke stood up and walked over to the medicine cabinet that was tucked in the wall behind the mirror and pulled out a small orange prescription bottle. "I figured you might need something to help you calm down and I just so happen to have some drugs left over from a minor surgery I got done a few months ago. Would you like one?" she asked Lexa almost hesitantly.

The scared brunette nodded quickly and held out her hands for the pill and the cup of water that Clarke was filling up from the sink. "You aren't some sort of junkie or addict or anything right?" the blonde asked making sure that she wasn't making a mistake giving Lexa narcotics.

"God No!" Lexa said almost offended as she took a sip of the water then threw the pill in there and finished with a gulp. She never understood how people could put the pill in first, the taste made her want to gag, plus it was so much easier to do water first. "Thanks" she shot Clarke a grateful look "I've had stitches before but I had already had pain meds when they got around to that."

The young brunette took a couple of deep breathes to control her breathing and her nerves; as she exhaled on her third deep breathe she felt the softest hands she ever had the pleasure of feeling interlace fingers with hers and suddenly she wasn't shaking anymore. If anyone ever asked her though she would say it was her own therapeutic breathes and not at all this beautiful blonde sitting next to her. "You ready to go get that chin of yours checked out and stitched up?" Clarke asked as she started to lead Lexa out of the bathroom and back down the hall towards the study. Lexa just gave her a sheepish nod and let herself get pulled by this gorgeous girl to get her wound inspected.

Lexa sat down on the couch and Clarke sat next to her and never let go of her hand. "Ready?" Abby asked as she prepared to take a look at the cut, Lexa just gave her a short confident nod. Abby held Lexa's face with care as she peeled away the tape that was holding the gauze in place and inspected the wound on the brunette's chin. She took a deep breathe and shot her daughter a concerned glance before speaking to her patient "Well Lexa, the good news is that it's nothing too serious and you shouldn't even have a scar" the doctor said with confidence

Lexa stared wide eyed at Mrs. Griffin then to Clarke and back again. She did this a few more times before settling on the doctor "Yes Ma'am, but whats the bad news?!" Lexa asked in a polite yet concerned tone.

Abby feigned hurt at the term 'ma'am' "Oh dear please you can call me Abby" she said with a light chuckle and then she noticed that it didn't look like Lexa was going to let this go. "Sweetie the bad news is that you are going to need a couple stitches. Just two though, so it'll be over before you know it." She noticed how Lexa was still obviously nervous but was being strong, whether that be for herself or for the blonde sitting next to her she didn't know. In her peripherals she saw Clarke give Lexa's hand a squeeze which seemed to calm her a bit and she assumed she had her answer; so the doctor made herself busy with prepping her materials.

 **22 SEPTEMBER 2015 6:30 PM** The stitches went off without a hitch, the medicine kicked in right when it needed to and Lexa didn't feel a thing, however, now she was stoned out of her mind and sprawled across Clarke's bed. Lexa had called her father on their way to Clarke's house and left a message saying that they were going to be working on a school project and she may have to stay there late, she later received a text that said that she could spend the night if she needed to just to let him know, which she did right after the stitches were done and she was starting to feel the high. Clarke was grateful of this as Lexa was still a little high from the pill she had given the brunette earlier to get through her stitches. Currently Lexa was laying on Clarke's bed rubbing circles on the sheets with her hands obviously high out of her mind. Clarke let out a chuckle at seeing the normally well put together girl in this condition, Clarke was working on some history homework when Lexa finally broke the silence that had been surrounding them for the past half hour since they got up to Clarke's room.

"You know Clarke if you wanted to get me into your bed you didn't have to drug me to do it. I would have happily done it on my own accord." Lexa said attempting to flash her signature smirk at the blonde only to get distracted by the sheets again "What _are_ these like a million thread count? These are the best things I have ever felt, and I've felt some pretty great tits in my day..."

Clarke couldn't help but laugh at how high Lexa was and the things she was saying, she put her pencil down and made her way over to the bed to lay down next to the inebriated girl "They're 2000 thread count, I think that's as high as they go." She chuckled again at Lexa's face as she told her this news, something like awestruck "God, you're so high, it should wear off in about an hour but I think it'll help to get some food in your system. I'll order a pizza, what do you want on it?" She got up off the bed and made her way over to her cell phone. She turned back around when she didn't hear anything only to see Lexa sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to Clarke. "Hey is something wrong, Lexa?" Clarke asked as she took a few hesitant steps toward Lexa.

This seemed to get the girl's attention and she snapped her head up and looked around frantically then looked like she was trying to cover something up "Wheres your bathroom?" Clarke just pointed at the door to the right of where Lexa was sitting. "Thanks" Lexa said over her shoulder as she hurried into the bathroom and closed the door only to open it again a moment later "Oh, I like pineapple and ham pizza but if thats not your cup of tea then cheese or pepperoni is fine."

 **22 SEPTEMBER 2015 8:30 PM** Lexa was sober now and they had devoured an entire large pizza, 8 wings, and a 2 liter bottle of soda between the two of them. They were now lounged on Clarke's bed starting mindlessly at the military documentary that was playing when Clarke finally asked what was on her mind "So, what was that thing earlier? Where you ran to the bathroom and disappeared for like 15 minutes? I never heard the toilet flush or anything, is everything alright?" Clarke asked curiously. Lexa panicked, she had to use the bathroom because she got one of those inexplicable hard ons that popped up at inconvenient times, but there was no way she could tell Clarke that. Lexa glanced down at her groin making sure everything was as it should be then back up at the blonde who was following those bright green eyes. Clarke quirked an eyebrow and Lexa smiled uncomfortably. This was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love stoned Lexa, she makes my gay little heart happy (: 
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoyed this, as always I appreciate the feedback.


	5. I Figure Out You, You Figure Out Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's secret comes out...lets see how Clarke reacts!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 questions chapter and considerable sexual tension!! Will it be relieved?!

**22 SEPTEMBER 8:30 PM TUESDAY** Clarke's room was unlike anything Lexa had ever seen, and now that she wasn't stoned out of her mind she could appreciate it. Clarke basically had the whole second floor to herself besides a room which her father used as office/"man cave" and also to check up on Clarke when she had boys over, which didn't happen often. Clarke had her bedroom, an art studio, and a theater room all to herself.

Clarke's bedroom was laid out so that to the left of the door there was massive entertainment center with multiple gaming systems, a 55" smart tv, and more games than Lexa thought existed. Across from that was a large sectional couch, a coffee table with a glass top so you can see what's stored inside which was the controllers for all the systems sitting on their charging docks. Next to that was Clarke's walk in closet which was easily half the size of her bedroom or more and was lined with rows upon rows of clothing. Next to that was a spacious bathroom (which Lexa was well acquainted with), and across from the bathroom is Clarke's bed (if you could even call it that cause it seemed more like an island it was that large) which was where Clarke and Lexa were currently laying after having stuffed themselves full of pizza, wings, and soda and were watching the tv. Lexa was on the brink of sleep when Clarke finally broke the silence by asking her why she disappeared in the bathroom for so long earlier. Lexa being Lexa almost gave herself away trying to hide her secret. She glanced down at her crotch to make sure little Lexa wasn't making an appearance then back up at Clarke only to see that she the blonde had been watching her eyes the whole time. Clarke quirked an eyebrow in a questioning look to Lexa "You all right Lex? You can tell me if you want to..." As she trailed off her face lit up like she just got the best idea ever, she rolled over then sat on her knees on the bed "Lets play 20 questions!" she said excitedly, bouncing as she did.

Lexa could see the light in the Clarke's eyes and she couldn't say no to her so she just gave her a nod while she was looking up at this beautiful blonde "But wait, what're the rules?" Lexa asked, having never played this game sober before.

"Well, we each go back and forth asking questions to the other and when we get to 20 questions total, so 10 each, we're done and we've learned that much more about each other." Clarke says matter-of-factly. Lexa just nods in response "Ok, well since it's your first time" Clarke shoots Lexa a wink that has Lexa's cheeks heating up "then you can go ahead and ask first."

 ** _Question 1:_  **Lexa nods to herself and adjusts her position so she's sitting up with her back leaning against the headboard. Normally she's more well spoken than this but for some reason this blonde next to her has her all sorts of tongue tied. "Uhhh..." Lexa thinks to herself for a moment and then comes up with a question that she thinks can't possibly get her into any trouble "Wh-whats your favorite color?" she stutters out finally.

Clarke rolls her eyes at this childish question because her favorite color as of a few days ago was yellow, like the color of Calla Lilies, her favorite flower; but now she thinks her taste has changed as when she started thinking about it a pair of brilliant green eyes came to mind "Green" she says sheepishly avoiding Lexa's gaze while she thinks of her own question.

 ** _Question 2:_  **Clarke starts debating on what question to ask, she figures since Lexa started innocently enough that she won't jump into the hard questions just yet "What's your favorite movie?" 

Lexa chuckled at the question, she had been trying to figure that out for years, she was in love with quite a few movies Juno, She's The Man, Jennifer's Body, the list goes on but for the sake of the game she chose the movie she had watched the most "My favorite movie is Imagine Me & You. It's sort of a 'rite of passage' for my people." Lexa brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck, a nervous habit. She noticed Clarke's questioning look and sheepishly told her "I'm gay, it's a movie about lesbians, well it's a movie about a girl who likes another girl." Clarke just nodded, she had guessed that Lexa was gay by the stories she had heard about the girl but didn't want to assume anything.

 _ **Question 3:**_ "Ok, now that that's out of the way..." Lexa trailed off trying to think of another question. When one popped in her head she flashed her signature Woods smirk at the blonde "So, you know that I'm gay, what about you?" This sudden confidence was good for her, when she could be cocky and flirtatious she could normally control herself... _downstairs_. Plus, she figured she knew the answer: Clarke was straight. 

Clarke saw Lexa's smirk and wasn't about to let this girl throw her off her game. She glanced at the door as if to check and see if her anyone was around like her parents then leaned in next to Lexa letting her lips brush against the brunette's ear and whispered in a sultry voice "I like who I like, and I fuck who I want." She kept her lips there for a moment to really accentuate the point. Clarke knew damn well that she was a virgin but she did like who she liked and before Finn she had experimented with other girls from school so she knew she had the capacity to be with anyone, she could be bisexual, or pansexual but she said what she said to get a rise out of Lexa, and she was doing just that.

'Clarke is definitely not straight' Lexa thought to herself, Clarke was still right next to her ear, staying there a little longer than necessary. As Clarke pulled away slowly green met blue again and it took all the self restraint Lexa had to not pull Clarke into a heated kiss. As it was she could feel her briefs becoming tighter and she had to close her eyes and go to her 'boner-be-gone' thoughts which consist of cyst popping videos and those sad homeless dog commercials. Once she was confident she had contained the beast she opens her eyes and almost glared at the blonde sitting in front of her "That wasn't very nice" was all she had to say.

 ** _Question 4:_  **Clarke gets up to put in a movie for background noise "Whatever, I was just being honest" she shoots Lexa an innocent look over her shoulder as she squats down to put a disc in the dvd player. She knew exactly what movie to put in when she thought back to her and Lexa's first interactions this week: Frozen. "Ok, so now that we're past that barrier: How many girls have you been with?" Clarke asks with a sly smile on her face as she gets back on the bed mirroring Lexa's position a little closer than necessary.

Lexa is confident about this question, she knows that she has a player reputation so she knows Clarke is expecting a high number "I've been with 4 women." Lexa says confidently "The first was kind of a shitty situation and the other three were just like one night stands that I met at parties." She shrugs it off but it's kind of a big deal to her, that rejection sticks with a person.

Clarke is pleasantly surprised by this information and she knows what question to ask next: What happened with Lexa's first?

 ** _Question 5:_  **"So..." Lexa starts getting more confident the further into the game they get "You said you 'fuck who you want' well whats your number? Guys and girls."

Clarke looks like a deer caught in the headlights "I-uh-well-" she stutters but as she sees Lexa's challenging look she regains herself "I haven't gone all the way with anyone but I've got  _considerable_ foreplay experience with both sexes, I thoroughly enjoy it." 

Lexa nodded, accepting this answer and waiting for the inevitable question from the blonde. She knew what was coming as soon as she said it, and oddly enough she wasn't as nervous as she normally was about revealing her secret; the most agonizing part was the wait.

 _ **Question 6:**_ Clarke was debating whether or not to ask about Lexa's first, she knew that it was a touchy subject by they way the brunette talked about it but she figured if she didn't want to talk about it eventually then why bring it up? "Why was your first time such a shitty situation?" Clarke figured she'd just rip the band aid off instead of linger.

Lexa looked at Clarke "Are you sure you're ready to hear this? It's a big deal and you might not really want to associate with me after I tell you." All Clarke did was nod confused, Lexa was sure that the blonde didn't know what she was getting herself into but shook her head and took a deep breath before starting her story. "Ok, well this question it's sort of a 2-in-1 so you got lucky." Lexa began with a humorless chuckle, she has only told a certain amount of people and she knew they already sort of knew whether that be from rumors or because they happened to witness an unfortunate boner. "Well, here goes nothing. I was born different and the first girl that I was with, Costia, knew that. Costia had known for years because we grew up together and as we got older we started to grow feelings for one another which we later acted on. We went through the first couple bases, you know making out then some groping but when it came to third base, the actual foreplay, she was extremely hesitant." Lexa paused to make sure that Clarke was understanding here story so far "When it came to that she was all for receiving but the giving part was harder for her because of me" She paused. 'Here it goes' Lexa thought "I was born with a penis." 

Clarke was not expecting that. All she could do was stare at Lexa with surprise evident on her face. She wasn't disgusted as she was sure Lexa thought she would be, she knew these things happened, and it made her no less attracted to the girl sitting in front of her. The only problem was that Lexa took her silence in a negative way, the brunette got up, grabbed her bag and was almost out the door to leave before Clarke's brain finally caught up "Lexa, wait where are you going?" she almost shouted as she ran after the other girl.

"You are obviously revolted by me so I'm gonna head home. I don't need this rejection in my life again, I got it enough from Costia and my birth mother. So, goodbye, Clarke." She turned to leave but a hand on her wrist stopped her before she was even turned around all the way.

As she turned back soft blue eyes met hers and Clarke pulled her down into a big embrace as if to comfort the slightly taller girl "Lexa I could never be revolted by you, gosh don't be such a drama queen. Now come back and finish your story so we can finish this game and go to sleep." Clarke said as she wiped a single tear away from the brunette's face. Lexa had never opened up to anyone like this and she didn't expect this sort of acceptance, it was heartwarming to say the least.

As they settled back into the bed in their previous positions, with the exception of their hands which were now interlocked, Lexa continued her story "Well, Costia was comfortable with trying things, she only tried giving me head once. I didn't want her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. When it came to the sex though she was more into it so we did our thing but after a couple minutes she started crying and I didn't notice until a few minutes later but once I did she tried to blow it off and told me to keep going. But I told her "No, I can't do this while you're crying, something is obviously wrong.' She didn't want to tell me at first but when I started to get dressed she finally told me that it was because although she loved me she liked the female anatomy." Lexa shrugged as she fiddled with the drawstring of her soccer shorts "I don't blame her, if you like girls then you like girls I just wish she had told me sooner, it could have saved us both some heartbreak." Lexa finally looked back up at Clarke who's eyes were starting to get misty as she sniffled. "Our friendship took a hit after that, we tapered off somewhere around the beginning of junior year and her and her family moved away last summer. And as for my birth mother when I was 7 and was living life as a girl she didn't agree that I should have a penis, my father thought that it should be my decision as soon as I was old enough to make it so she left. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, but knowing that you were abandoned by the one person who was supposed to love you unconditionally sticks with a person." Lexa finished her story and their hands were still intertwined. Around this time Lexa finally noticed what Clarke put on tv right as Olaf was repeating the line that Lexa said yesterday. The brunette couldn't believe that it had only been yesterday that her and Clarke finally interacted for the fist time in over 5 years and now she just told her the biggest secret she had. 

 _ **Question 7:**_ Lexa's confidence returned as she decided on her next question to ask "Well, good luck topping that" she said with a smirk "Ok, so you know my biggest secret, whats yours?"

Clarke thought about lying to Lexa because she hadn't told anyone this yet but since Lexa had been upfront and honest with her she figured she could return the favor "Ok, well I haven't told anyone this, not even Octavia or Raven, so you got lucky" she laughed dryly as she repeated what Lexa had just said "Um, all right so the night my school burned down, I was there with my ex. He tried to plan this romantic date and took me to the school's chemistry room cause that was where we first met and we roasted s'mores on the bunsen burner at our old lab station. Well things started to go a little farther than we had before and we were both in just our underwear." Clarke had to take a breathe to steady herself and as she did she felt Lexa give her hand a slight squeeze of reassurance, she still felt the tears start to come to her eyes as she said the next part "After he put the condom on and was lining up I told him I wasn't sure if I was ready and he did it anyways. It was just one thrust but it hurt like a bitch so I slapped him and then started to get dressed, he tried to talk to me but I called him out on cheating and he got angry and grabbed my arms so hard it hurt so I kneed him in the balls then punched him in the head. He was still laying on the ground when I left and the school was still very much standing." As Clarke finished she felt her the body next to her go stiff, as she looked over all she could read in Lexa's eyes were anger and something that can only be described as bloodlust.

Lexa was enraged to say the least. How could someone do that to another person? All she wanted to do was ring that little fucker's neck until she saw the life drain from his eyes. She stood from the bed, releasing Clarke's hand and instantly craving the warmth again but her rage took precedence. The brunette didn't know why this made her see red so quickly, if she was being honest with herself though she did: Clarke. The thought of someone doing this to  _Clarke_ was what made her react like this; rape in general is a deplorable thing but the fact that this happened to Clarke made this 100 times worse in Lexa's eyes. She started pacing the room thinking of ways to get back at this cretin of a human when she ran into something, or someone, which snapped her out of her angry daze. "Clarke, I'm so sorry." Lexa said as she pulled Clarke into a tight embrace, she didn't know if she was apologizing for running into her or for what had happened to her just a few days ago. She found herself very nearly crying, nestled into the crook of Clarke's neck with Clarke rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

"Shhhh, it's ok, I'm ok. I took care of it. Everything's all right, please don't be upset." Lexa heard Clarke say, and that was when she realized she was sobbing, Lexa lowered herself so she was sitting on the bed and the blonde remained standing in front of her so now Lexa was sobbing into her chest. They sat like that for 10 minutes while Lexa go it all out and Clarke helped her through it, the brunette was emotionally spent.

Between entrusting Clarke with her biggest secret and everything that went with it to hearing about what had happened to Clarke and about how she hadn't even told her closest friends the day had been long and eventful. All of the emotions she had held in for so long came pouring out and Lexa couldn't find a way to stop them, plus she wasn't sure she wanted to if it meant the blonde would hold her like this. Eventually Lexa was sure she had gotten it all out and regained control of herself, she hadn't cried like that in years but she was happy that she had Clarke to help her through it even if she had only just reacquainted herself with the blonde yesterday.

Lexa finally pulled away and realized Clarke's shirt was ruined but a second later she heard Clarke laughing so she looked up "I'm sorry" Clarke said between giggles "but you look like a raccoon!!" Clarke burst into laughter at that and was doubled over leaning the top of her head into Lexa's shoulder as the brunette sat there dumbfounded. Clarke fell onto her side on the bed and Lexa made her way over to the bathroom to look in the mirror only to burst into giggles herself because she did, in fact, look like a raccoon. Lexa had decided to put on the only make up she had in her locker at school when she was done with her shower after practice, apparently she forgot that it was the cheap kind that runs at the near  _mention_ of moisture.

Lexa made her way back over to the bed after her and Clarke had calmed down "You know this gives me an idea, I think we should put on 'war paint' during our games to intimidate our competition" she put air quotes around war paint.

Clarke started giggling again "You think they'll be intimidated by a raccoon?" she managed to get out before she burst into laughter once more. Lexa just rolled her eyes and brought her hands up in a menacing way as if to threaten the blonde below her which only sent her further into the giggles, so Lexa did the only logical thing and started to tickle Clarke into submission.

The two girls went on to finish their game of 20 questions as Frozen went on in the background, after that ended they put Gilmore Girls up on Netflix as some more background noise. The night ended around 11:30 with both of them struggling to keep their eyes open but wanting to get to know more about each other. They had both revealed some pretty big truths tonight and were emotionally and physically spent, they drifted off on different sides of the bed with a pillow in-between them but woke up in a much different position...


	6. Nothing Left To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally all smut, I'm not even sorry. Enjoy!

**23 SEPTEMBER 2015 5:30 AM WEDNESDAY** Clarke woke up warm. She could feel strong arms wrapped around her, one around her waist tightening and pulling her closer, the other under her neck then wrapping around and cradling her. She sighed contently, she was happy, as she came out of her sleepy state though she remembered the previous night. She felt heat rush to her cheeks when she realized something hard was pressing against her ass, then she felt heat rush somewhere lower. She ground her ass into Lexa's morning wood and suppressed a moan.

Lexa was still asleep though prior to this, she awoke moaning at the pressure against her length, when Lexa remembered where she was and whose bed she was in she stiffened. She relaxed a little more when she felt Clarke pushing up against her, she figured the blonde was still sleeping but when she Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and placed it on her breast it became clear that Clarke was very much awake. "Clarke" Lexa breathed as she thrusted back against Clarke's ass.

Clarke flipped in Lexa's arms so she was facing the other girl then turned them so Lexa was on her back and Clarke was straddling her lap while grinding into her length. The blonde lowered herself so she was face to face with the girl beneath her, she searched Lexa's eyes for any sign that she didn't want this. Clarke was about to close the distance between them but Lexa beat her to the punch by grabbing the girls face and pulling her into a tender kiss. It wasn't hungry like Clarke thought it would be, it was passionate and filled with emotion, expressing everything they couldn't say in words, either because they didn't know how or they were too afraid.

_This is crazy,_  thought Lexa  _I've only just really gotten to know this girl, why are my feelings for her so strong_ _?!_ Lexa wanted answers but knew she wasn't about to get them right now so she settled for living in the moment and enjoying Clarke who was filling all of her senses.

Clarke broke the kiss by pulling back only slightly so that she could regain her breath as her lungs were screaming for oxygen, Lexa wasted no time and moved down to fixate her mouth on the blonde's neck. Clarke moaned as she felt Lexa sucking at her pulse point, she knew there would be a mark there and she didn't care, it turned her on more. Lexa's hands were everywhere, learning Clarke's every curve; her fingers lingered on the bottom of Clarke's shirt, a silent question asking if she could remove the garment, when she felt Clarke nod she pulled the shirt up and over Clarke's head, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Clarke slept without a bra and Lexa was awestruck by Clarke's magnificent breasts as soon as she pulled of her shirt, Lexa just stared for a moment.

Clarke felt a little embarrassed as Lexa gawked at her but her voice was full of confidence "Wow, Woods, you'd think this was the first time you've ever seen breasts." She said with a sly grin on her face. 

Lexa flashed her signature smirk and flipped them before Clarke realized what was happening so Clarke was now on her back "Well, Griffin, this is the first time I've seen ones this perfect so you'll have to excuse my face" Lexa said before removing her shirt which left her in her sports bra. Clarke would have said a witty comeback if she could think of one but for the second time in the past 24 hours Clarke was speechless due to Lexa's abs, she just couldn't get over how chiseled the girl above her was and this only made her more wet. She moaned quietly as she wrapped her legs around Lexa and pulled her down in to another passionate kiss, Clarke couldn't get over how soft Lexa's lips were. Lexa snaked one hand down Clarke's front and played with the waistband of her sleep shorts while the other palmed her breast and played with her rapidly hardening nipple effectively making the blonde shiver before she grabbed Lexa's wrist and shoved the brunette's hand down her shorts. 

Lexa moaned against Clarke's neck where she had returned, it became apparent that Clarke slept only in no underwear at all since when Lexa's hand went down the blonde's shorts she was instantly met with a smooth shaved mound followed by incredible wetness and she became painfully harder. Lexa put her long nimble fingers to work immediately wasting no time in exploring the girls folds, she circled Clarke's clit a couple times eliciting a loud moan from the blonde. Lexa brought her other hand that was palming Clarke's breast and covered her mouth with it as she stilled her motions listening for footsteps or anything signaling that Clarke's parents had heard their activities. 

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand that was covering her mouth and slowly moved it away while singling out her pointer finger before she sucked it into her mouth while maintaining eye contact with Lexa before stating "My room is sound proof, plus their bedroom is too far away to hear anything anyway." Clarke glanced at the clock on her nightstand "Also it's way too early for them to be awake." 

Lexa just nodded slightly before she leaned forward and sucked an eager nipple into her mouth causing the blonde below her to moan again, only louder this time. Lexa removed her hand from Clarke's shorts where it had been teasing her entrance, which earned a whine from her, and started trailing kisses down Clarke's front stopping every so often to mark her. Clarke clawed at Lexa's back and impatiently grabbed at Lexa's sports bra "Off" she was able to say, Lexa obliged and continued her assault of Clarke's torso slowly but surely making her way down to where Clarke needed her most. 

Clarke marveled at Lexa's body just as she had done to Clarke earlier but could only do so for a moment as Lexa was kissing her way down Clarke's body again, all Clarke could do was moan out Lexa's name softly. Lexa stopped her actions and wrapped her fingers in the waistband of Clarke's shorts and looked up at the blonde asking for permission which Clarke gave her with a titillated nod and the next thing she knew her shorts were across the room forgotten about as Lexa lowered herself in between Clarke's legs.

Lexa inhaled, high off of the smell of Clarke and not wanting to forget anything about this experience; she trailed kisses and nibbles up and down Clarke's thighs until the other girl begged "Lexa" Clarke breathed clearly aroused and frustrated, Lexa stopped her kisses and made eye contact with the blonde waiting for her to say something else "Please, I need you" Clarke moaned and that was all Lexa needed. She started by flattening her tongue against the blonde's entrance and lapping her way up to her clit, Clarke moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. Lexa's technique picked up after that as she figured Clarke had endured enough teasing, she circled Clarke's clit with her tongue as she pushed a finger into Clarke. 

The blonde grabbed two handfuls of chestnut hair as she pulled Lexa deeper into her "More" she growled, Lexa put in a second finger and one of Clarke's hands left Lexa's hair to mark her back in angry red lines. Lexa loved it, she loved getting this reaction from women but the fact that she was getting this from _Clarke_ was better than heaven and she could feel the precum soaking her briefs, if she didn't get control of herself then she would cum right then. She focused her efforts on the blonde beneath her and curled her fingers inside Clarke pressing on the spot she knew would get Clarke off as she double her efforts in her attack on Clarke's clit. within a few thrust Clarke's breathing picked up and she started thrusting her hips to meet the brunette's movements "Oh god Lexa, I'm gonna cum, oh don't stop!"

Lexa being the smartass she was, paused her movements with her mouth and made eye contact with the blonde "Show, don't tell." She said before resuming her work on Clarke's clit. This had the intended effect as Clarke was cumming just a minute later "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!!" Clarke all but yelled as she reached her climax, Lexa slowed her thrusts as she helped the blonde down from her high which lasted much longer than Clarke was used to. When Lexa finally felt the blonde relax she slowly removed her fingers, brushing them up against Clarke's clit making her jolt as it was still sensitive. Lexa kissed her way back up to Clarke's mouth and Clarke could taste herself on the brunettes lips, this seemed to wake her up as she rolled them once again so that she was straddling Lexa's hips. 

Clarke kissed her way down Lexa's neck and collar bone as her hand snaked down Lexa's toned abs and into her soccer shorts grasping Lexa's member causing them both to moan. Clarke was surprised at Lexa's size and Lexa was grateful for the contact as Clarke began to stroke the best she could since Lexa still had her briefs and shorts on. The blonde kissed her way down the rest of the brunette's torso admiring her abs once more, she made eye contact with Lexa as she slowly, painfully slowly, pulled down Lexa's shorts leaving her briefs on. "I had you pegged for a boxer briefs kind of girl, glad to know I was right." Clarke said as she eyed Lexa's prominent dick print before she pulled those off even slower than the shorts; once freed Lexa's cock popped out and bounced against her stomach. Clarke again made eye contact as she grasped Lexa's member and stroked it a couple times before licking up from the base all the way to the tip causing both girls to moan. Lexa couldn't help but buck her hips a little as she saw herself disappear into Clarke's mouth; just like earlier another thing became apparent to Lexa  _Clarke doesn't have a gag reflex_. It took everything in Lexa not to cum right then and there as Clarke's nose hit her stomach for a moment. Clarke pulled all the way off and took in a breathe before she flashed a smile at Lexa who was staring at her with wide eyes and blown pupils full of lust, a second later Clarke resumed what was the best blow job of Lexa's life. 

Lexa could only watch as Clarke bobbed up and down, it was one of the hottest things she's ever seen. "Clarke," Lexa breathed "I'm not going to last much longer. Where do you want me to cum?" Lexa had found it was best to just ask her partner instead of beating around the bush like some people did, because really they've got your junk in your mouth there's no need to be shy now. Clarke didn't answer she simple doubled her pace while taking more of Lexa into her mouth, coaxing the orgasm out of the brunette. Lexa understood what this meant, she gripped the bedsheets and tried as hard as she could to not thrust into Clarke's mouth. In the end instinct won out over reason as one hand came off the bedsheets going straight to the back of Clarke's head "Oh fuck! I'm cumming. Oh Clarke!" Lexa said and on the next thrust she did just that. Clarke moaned as she tasted stream after stream of Lexa's orgasm shoot into her mouth and felt Lexa's hand on the back of her head holding her in place, she loved knowing that she could make someone else feel this good plus Lexa's cum didn't taste bad at all. 

Clarke let Lexa finish with her thrusts and after Lexa's hand fell away from her head she removed the brunette's cock from her mouth and sat back on her heels panting as she wiped her chin. A moment later Clarke yelped as Lexa pulled her down onto the mattress and pressed their sweaty bodies together and kissed Clarke gently on the mouth then a peck on the nose "Good morning" Lexa said before she threw her signature smirk on her face. 

Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette "You're such a dork, you know that?" Clarke said with a chuckle "But good morning to you too, that was quite a way to wake up."

"I'll say, I mean I'm not complaining though, that was fucking  _amazing,_ by far the best blow job I've ever had." Lexa said, she's always been very comfortable discussing sex with people, well once they knew her secret of course.

"Thanks, I'm not sure what came over me, I've only done that one other time but we were drunk and he passed out right after, not very pleasurable." Clarke said remembering the time her and Finn got drunk at a party and wound up in a bedroom only for him to fall asleep after he came. "Must have been instinct I guess, after that mind-blowing orgasm you gave me I felt like I needed to return the favor."

"You definitely did" Lexa said as she glanced at the clock  _6:45 a.m._ "Shit, it's time to get up, I think we need a shower first though." Lexa said and Clarke noticed the mischievous look in her eye a moment too late as Lexa was scooping her up and carrying her to the shower, Clarke yelped in surprise again but enjoyed every second of the morning so far.

_Yeah, I could get used to this_ Clarke thought.

* * *

 

Once they were showered they went back into the bedroom and got dressed; Lexa luckily always kept a spare set of clothes in her soccer bag so she didn't have to borrow anything of Clarke's. Both girls knew they needed to discuss what had happened this morning, but knew it would take more time than they had so they put it off for now. 

The girls grabbed their bags and made their way downstairs, no one else was awake in the house so they opted to grab some coffee and breakfast on the way to school. Lexa sent her dad a quick text letting him know she was awake and en route to school, after she put her phone down she found Clarke's hand and interlocked their fingers. Lexa liked the way this felt.

_I could get definitely used to this_ Lexa thought as she looked at Clarke, she brought their hands up to her face and kissed the back of Clarke's hand.

When they pulled into the school parking lot Clarke groaned seeing Octavia and Raven waiting for her by Octavia's car, she knew she had marks all over her and she knew they would ask questions "Ok, so I've got marks all over me, not that I'm complaining, but they're going to ask questions. What do you want me to say to them?" Clarke explained to Lexa pointing at her two best friends.

Lexa looked surprised, she had never been in this situation before, she didn't know what to do "Well, let's see what they say and go from there, but it's up to you, I'm fine with whatever. We are going to discuss this later though." Lexa said honestly hoping Clarke was ok with this plan.

Clarke nodded "Ok, sounds good." Clarke said as she rubbed a circle on the back of Lexa's hand with her thumb before releasing her hand and getting out of the car. 

_Let's do this._ Clarke thought knowing full well that she was in for an interrogation from her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a gay female therefore I can only guess what happens during blowjobs so I did my best sorry for any inaccuracies.


	7. Lets Just Keep It Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octaven sorta, sorry I'm taking my sweet ass time getting there but they'll tie more into the story eventually.

**23 SEPTEMBER 201 7:45 AM WEDNESDAY**  Clarke and Lexa parted ways after they exited Clarke's car and the blonde made her way over to her friends expecting and onslaught of questions "Ok, I'm running a little behind today so I'll catch you guys during free period ok?" Clarke said as she joined her two best friends near Octavia's car.

Neither one of them looked up at her. Octavia reading something intently on her phone and Raven had her nose in a science book. When she received grunts from both of her friends she made her way to first period wondering why neither of them seemed to even notice her existence  _Huh, that was easier than I thought it would be._ Clarke thought to herself. Although Clarke was dreading having this conversation with the two, since she knew they would ask a million questions she didn't know the answer to, she was also looking forward to talking about it with someone other than Lexa, even just to gossip a little. Clarke was a little hurt at their lack of interest but she figured it was just too early for her friends and they would have the proper reaction when she saw them next.

 **23 SEPTEMBER 2015 9:00 AM WEDNESDAY:** It was Clarke's free period and she was in the courtyard of the school with Raven and Octavia, they had yet to hound her with questions which was surprising, in fact they seemed too caught up in their phones to even notice that Clarke was there. As subtly as she could Clarke leaned over to sneak a peak at Octavia's phone to see what all the fuss was about; as soon as she caught a glimpse of the fact that Octavia was texting someone she checked the name: "R Squared" which was obviously Raven Reyes. 

Clarke looked over at Raven who was grinning like an idiot, she never was good about hiding her emotions on her face; Clarke looked back down at Octavia's phone and read a message that Raven had just sent her.

Clarke immediately regretted her decision; Octavia and Raven were sexting.

"Oh god my eyes!!" Clarke exclaimed bringing her hands up to cover her face making the other two girls jump as the sudden noise pulled them out of their own little world.

"Jesus Christ, Blondie! What's all the commotion about?!" Raven asked trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks by faking a cough.

"Don't pull that shit with me, I read what you just sent Octavia." Clarke stated shaking her head at her friends who blushed with embarrassment but were about to start arguing with her "And don't give me shit about reading over your shoulder, it's what best friends do." Clarke shrugged "Plus you two have been so caught up in your own world all morning you hadn't even noticed that something big happened with me." Clarke said stretching her neck so they could see the marks that Lexa had left.

"So what? Finn gave you some hickies big deal, that's old news." Octavia said shrugging, Clarke forgot that she hadn't told her friends about Finn yet "Also you seem shockingly cavalier about this." Octavia finished by motioning between her and Raven. 

Raven looked at Clarke but spoke to Octavia "I don't think those hickies came from Finn." Raven blushed and Clarke was confused, Raven wasn't one to get shy. "Alright, Blondie, it's time I told you a couple things. One; Octavia and I are fucking, well dating, we've kind of been a thing for about, what would you say like 7 months?" Raven eyes Octavia who just nodded and looked at Raven confused. _I knew it_ thought Clarke  _Those two have been way more friendly than normal!!_  Raven nodded back and looked at Clarke "Ok, for this next thing you need to let me finish before you storm off and go crazy like I know you're going to want to do, so I need you to promise me that you'll hear me out." Raven took a serious tone with the blonde.

Clarke was nervous, seriousness was rare with Raven and reserved only for certain situations, Clarke was happy this morning, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what Raven had to say "Yeah, ok I promise..." Clarke said hesitantly.

The brunette took a deep breathe and began "Ok so, I told Octavia this when it happened, but about 3 or 4 months ago I was at a party, it was around the time you and I had just had a really big fight, the one that lasted like 2 months" Clarke nodded recalling their squabble she couldn't remember what it was about honestly, something trivial no doubt. "Ok well at this particular party I saw dear old Finnigan chatting up some girl, 'No biggie' I thought to myself 'he's just being friendly.' so I went on with my night." Raven looked at Clarke to gauge her emotions so far, they were unreadable.

"Well I thought he was just being friendly up until he started flirting with me. At first I thought I was reading too much into it but then he grabbed my ass and I was pissed. Number One: Don't touch me when I obviously don't want that; and number two: don't touch anyone who isn't your girlfriend." Raven was getting obviously flustered by recalling that night but Clarke's face was still void of emotion, although Raven could swear she was anger flash in her sky blue eyes. "But I kept a cool head, if it was a different situation I think you would be proud of me and how I handled things." Raven laughed dryly.

"I could tell he wouldn't remember anything from that night because he could barely stand up straight. I knew he was a cheating asshat by the way I saw him acting that night, so I devised a plan: Catch him in the act. Brilliant. So I put my number in his phone and made my name R, I sent him a text that night saying something like 'Hit me up when you're single' figuring when you and I made up and you trusted me again I could show this to you and you would see what a douche face this guy was because I knew he would text me while you two were still together, unfortunately." Raven took a breathe to steady herself so she could continue the story. "Well lover boy just wouldn't let up after the party so I kept texting him, keeping the illusion going. I never met up with him or sexted him or anything, just so you know. Monday night he texted me saying that his girlfriend broke up with him and he wanted to hook up. I didn't respond but I still have the texts if you want to read them. There as no malicious intent here, Babe, I just wanted you to know that he wasn't a good guy. I felt like I couldn't tell you about it yet though because of the fight."

Raven finished strong and maintained eye contact with Clarke,  _Well, moment of truth_ Raven thought. She honestly expected Clarke to yell or hit or express rage but all she got in turn was a giggle.

A fucking  _giggle_.

One giggle turned into a fit of giggles from Clarke, Octavia and Raven were looking at her with concern; neither of them could have anticipated this reaction. After the laughing subsided and Clarke regained her breathe she apologized "I'm sorry, it's really not funny but I knew he was texting other girls I just wanted to remain blissfully ignorant I guess, so I assumed the best of him. I saw that he was texting 'R' one day though and although his texts weren't exactly innocent, but I still refused to believe it." Clarke recollected sadly. She had to tell them about what happened on Friday. Clarke takes a breathe before she starts "Ok, you guys aren't going to like this but something happened and I haven't told you guys about it yet..."

Clarke spends the rest of the free period telling her two best friends about the events of Friday night. They were both angrier than she was about the situation, they almost had the same reaction as Lexa, Clarke would have been worried about what all three of them would do to him but no one had seen Finn since then so they assumed with where he lived that he ended up transferring to Azgeda High instead of West Polis.

Once Clarke was sure that the pair wouldn't hunt him down they only had a few minutes before their next class "Don't think I don't want to talk about this thing thats going on" Clarke said motioning between her two best friends "That was a very explicit text Rae, I knew you were dirty but not  _that dirty_." Clarke almost blushed at the memory of the text "So the three of us are going to talk about the two of _you_ and what I've been up to, later." Clarke said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

 **23 SEPTEMBER 2015 LUNCH TIME WEDNESDAY** Clarke, Octavia, and Raven had been texting all morning and had pretty much covered all that Clarke wanted to know about their relationship. They'd been  _together_ in one way or another for 7 months, Octavia initiated (which surprised Clarke a little bit), they'd had their ups and downs but decided to keep it from Clarke because they wanted to make sure that they would work out, they had actually planned on telling her at homecoming in a month.

Now it was Clarke's turn for the interrogation, "So, who the hell gave you those hickies?" Raven started jumping right into things as they sat down at an empty table in the school cafeteria.

Clarke opened her water and took a sip, suddenly her throat was feeling drier than the desert "Lexa Woods." Clarke decided earlier to keep her answers short and simple as to not give away too much information.

"Wait" Octavia interjected almost spitting out her milk " _Player_ Lexa Woods? As in the girl who has a reputation of sleeping with over _15_  girls Lexa Woods?" Octavia was in disbelief.

"Yes, but we had that conversation and she's only slept with 4 girls." Clarke stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok, so what'd you guys do? There was obviously some heavy petting if those marks are anything to go by." Raven said bluntly before she stuffed a fry into her mouth.

"I'm not going to answer that, her and I haven't talked about it yet, but once we do you guys will be the first to know." The blonde said excitedly, she couldn't wait to share everything with her friends.

"Understandable." Raven nodded "So when these little sexcapades start?" 

"First of all,  _not_ sexcapades. Second of all, last night." Clarke said and figured she would just tell what she could of the story since she was getting antsy "Ok, so basically I accidentally head butted her chin in the same spot two days in a row and she needed stitches so I brought her to my mom at home." Clarke started and her friends nodded along letting her know that they were following the story.

"Well she was understandably nervous about getting stitches so I gave her something to help calm her down, something that I had left over from my surgery earlier this year, and after she got her stitches she was high as a kite so I brought her up to my room to keep an eye on her while I did homework." Clarke took another sip of her water "Then I ordered some dinner and by they time she was sober it was like 8:30 at night and she had already texted her dad that she was staying over. I started a game of 20 questions to get to know her better and we went to bed at like 11:30. When we woke up this morning, I don't know, I guess the sexual tension was just too much or something, plus she was cuddling me so it was bound to happen sooner or later, you guys know I'm a sucker for cuddling..." Clarke rambled on but her friends let her do it, barely suppressing their laughs.

"Well, Griff" Raven started trying not to giggle "As long as Commander Heart Eyes makes you happy then we're happy for you." Octavia burst into laughter at the mention of Lexa's new nickname and all Clarke could do was roll her eyes.

"You guys are going to give me so much shit for this aren't you?" Clarke asked rhetorically. Both of her friends nodded and clapped like walruses since they were too far gone in their laughter to respond verbally. "Whatever, _Lexa_ and I probably going to talk later today after practice so I'll call you and let you know how it goes and what I can tell you." Clarke said as she stood to leave her two still-laughing friends at the table to look like idiots on their own. Damn she loves those goofballs.

 **23 SEPTEMBER 2015 5:00 PM WEDNESDAY** The fact that her and Clarke were moving incredibly fast was not lost on Lexa, in fact it confused her to no end. Yes, she had moved faster with other girls but they were one night stands at parties and the other girls knew that. With Clarke it was different, Lexa had feelings for Clarke yet they moved almost as fast as Lexa's previous "encounters." The brunette was finished with her shower and dressed in her briefs, shorts, and a sports bra, she was the last one to get in after practice because Coach Indra had to talk to her about how things were going with Clarke and her being co-captains; by the time she walked into her stall everyone else was already showered and getting dressed. 

When Lexa exited her stall she was met with blue eyes boring into her for only a moment before Clarke's lips were on heres. Lexa dropped her shower caddy and her hands immediately went to Clarke's face, after a moment she was able to gain control of herself and pulled away effectively ending the kiss. "Clarke, we need to talk about this." Lexa forced herself to say because she could feel herself getting hard and knew that if she didn't say something now that she wouldn't have the self control to say anything if things got more heated. 

Clarke sighed "I know, sorry, it's just that you walked out and....abs." Clarke admitted sheepishly staring again at Lexa's toned stomach "I fully intended to have that conversation but I got distracted."

Lexa flashes her the smirk "Yeah, I know" She says as she glances down at her abs, she's always been proud of them. "Listen, let me put a shirt on so you stop getting distracted and how about I take you out to dinner?" Lexa suggests hoping that she's doing the right thing.

"I think that's a great idea" Clarke says with a smile after she tears her eyes away from the brunettes 'V' that leads into her shorts "Where did you have in mind because if you're thinking something fancy then I have to change." Clarke said eyeing her outfit which was a pair of sweats, a tank top, and some chucks.

"Excellent idea. How about I pick you up from your house in an hour?"Lexa asks "Oh and for dress code lets say  'casual' so like, I'll probably wear skinny jeans and a button up. For reference." she suggests.

"Ok, I'll see you at 6." Clarke says as she leans in and plants a kiss on Lexa's cheek "Oh and I talked to Raven and Octavia today, I'll tell you about it later" she called over her shoulder. As she walks away all Lexa can do is stare at her curves, that outfit was working wonders for her and Lexa could feel her shorts getting tighter. She shakes her head trying to clear it of all things Clarke as she gathers her stuff and makes her way to her locker. She starts thinking of original ideas for her 'not date' date with Clarke that would allow them to talk, as she makes her way home to get ready. The only ideas that are popping into her head are romantic ones and thats when she knows she's in deep. 

After setting up for the after dinner portion of the date she has just enough time to go home and get dressed. She couldn't wait to see Clarke's face when she saw what Lexa had planned, it was going to be priceless.

 


	8. Tell Me How You Feel Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!!!

**23 SEPTEMBER 2015 5:45 PM WEDNESDAY** Lexa looked at herself in the mirror once more to make sure that she looked good and wasn't missing anything. She had on a pair of all black hi-top converse, black boyfriend jeans, an unbuttoned green flannel over a plain white tee, a leather bomber jacket, a floral snapback over her chestnut hair that's riddled with small braids, and some very light make up around her eyes. She was only taking them to Grounders so it was nothing too fancy. After she was satisfied with her look she grabbed her keys, her wallet, and her phone.

Before she pulled out of her driveway she sent Clarke a text letting her know she was on her way and to be ready in 10 minutes. When she arrives at Clarke's house she parks and checks herself one more time in the mirror before she exits the vehicle and goes up to ring the doorbell. When she does she's greeted by a man who she assumes is Jake Griffin, Clarke's father. "Hello, Sir. You must be Mr. Griffin, my name is Lexa." she holds out her hand for him to shake.

Jake grabs Lexa's hand and is impressed by her firm handshake "Hello, Lexa, you can call me Jake. I understand you're already acquainted with my wife, Abby." He says motioning towards the couch where Abby was curled up with a book.

"Yes, I am. She did my stitches yesterday." Lexa says cooly. This is her first time meeting the parents of a girl she's associated with, so she's quite nervous.

At the mention of stitches Abby pulls herself out of her book and her face lights up when she notices Lexa "Lexa! Hello!" She seems genuinely happy to see the girl as she gets up and pulls Lexa into a tight hug "How are your stitches? Do they hurt? Let me take a look." Abby goes from 'mom mode' to 'doctor mode' in 2 seconds flat as she gingerly grabs Lexa's chin and tilts it to inspect her stitches "Well they look good, they should be ready to come out in about a week. I'll let Clarke know to bring you over so I can remove them."

Lexa just nods her head at the doctor "Yes, Ma'am. Speaking of Clarke do you know if she's ready? I texted her letting her know I was on my way."

Abby looks stumped "I actually don't know if she's ready, but you're free to go ahead up stairs and check. If you texted her I'm sure she's almost done." Abby suggests looking at the staircase as if her daughter would be walking down any second. 

"Ok, I'll go check, she might not have gotten my message." Lexa says over her shoulder as she ascends the staircase. Clarke's room is at the end of the hallway on the left, passed her art studio and across from the home theater. When Lexa finally gets to Clarke's room the door is ajar and she can hear Clarke singing along to some music from the bathroom, she assumes the blonde is applying make up. Instead of startling her while she's applying eye liner (she knows thats a horrible idea) Lexa takes a seat on the couch and pulls out her phone to check Facebook.

Less than a minute later Clarke dances out of the bathroom to the music playing from her phone and doesn't even notice Lexa until she's about to walk out of her bedroom, but when she does notice it scares her half to death. "OH MY GOD!" Clarke says grabbing at her heart as if to hold it in her chest "How long have you been sitting there? Jeez, you scared the hell out of me!" Clarke exclaims hitting Lexa with her clutch which matched her outfit.

Lexa is speechless, Clarke is in a sleeveless blue dress that hugs her curves  _excellently_ and stopped right above her knees, a white lace cardigan, her white hi-top chucks, and light make up that accentuated her eyes perfectly.

Lexa was still in awe but managed to get out "Sorry. Been here for about 2 minutes. Holy shit you look fantastic." When she stood up it was Clarke's turn to take in what Lexa was wearing, the first thing she noticed was that the flannel she was wearing matched her eyes, which had the perfect amount of make up around them. "Shall we?" the brunette stuck her arm out as if to escort Clarke down the stairs, which the blonde happily took.

When they made it to the stairs Clarke stopped them "My parents don't know I like girls, and if we want to continue having sleep overs then I don't want to tell them yet so I'm going to detach myself from you."

Lexa nodded at Clarke, she understood, plus she really enjoyed the last sleepover, but that was something they would talk about tonight "Whatever you want. How do you want me to act? Do you want me to say anything or...?" Lexa trailed off unsure how to go about this situation.

Clarke thought for a moment, she didn't want to lie to her parents but she didn't want to tell them the whole truth yet "Um...no, lets just act like friends. We are friends aren't we?"

"Friends who give each other head?" Lexa flashed her smirk at the blonde who blushed a little at the memory of this morning "Yes, Clarke, we are friends. Don't worry, I can play it cool."

After all that talk and planning they literally just walked down the stairs and towards the door without so much as a peep from Clarke's parents.

"Ok Mom, Dad, I'm going out with Lexa, I'll be back later. I'll text you when I'm on my way home, and yes I know home before 11 on a school night." Clarke called over her shoulder knowing her parents were paying attention but were acting cool since she had company.

When they finally made it outside Clarke made it about 10 feet away form the passenger side of the car before she actually looked up, once she did she stopped dead in her tracks and felt her knees go slightly weak. She breathed out a stuttered breathe "Clarke?" Lexa questioned "You alright?"

All Clarke could do was stare at the car and nod, her throat went dry and it took a moment before she regained control of herself, "This is your car?" Clarke asked incredulously.

"Yeah...?" Lexa was confused "What you have a thing for muscle cars or something?" Lexa was jokingly asked.

"Not a thing really but I can appreciate a '67 Corvette Stingray when I see one" Clarke said as she walked up to the car to admire it close up. The car was in great condition, original all black paint job with tinted windows and black rims. It took everything Clarke had in her to not drool on the car, this must cost a literal fortune.

Lexa was taken aback, she didn't have Clarke pegged for a car girl, but she was pleasantly surprised "Yeah it is. You wanna drive?" Lexa asked mischievously spinning the keys around on her finger at the blonde.

"Um, duh!" Clarke almost shouted as Lexa threw her the keys she almost squealed "My dad always had a thing for cars so when I was about 7 he took me to a car show, I've been hooked ever since. Plus he was happy to be able to share his obsession with someone else." Clarke recalled "Plus it's how I met Raven. Oh! I should call her and rub it in!!" Clarke exclaimed, stealing a glance at Lexa who was just watching Clarke in amusement "Would that be ok?" Clarke asked almost shyly.

The fact that the blonde knew that it was a Stingray would have been enough to impress Lexa but the fact that she knew the year just by looking at the car made it that much better, Lexa just chuckled "Of course that's ok" she shook her head as they both crawled in the vehicle.

Clarke was speechless again, not only was the outside flawless but the interior was in pristine condition. The seats were upholstered perfectly with black leather, the dashboard looked to be completely original but polished to look new, everything was perfect, and it was even a manual; Clarke was in love. Once she was done admiring the beauty that is Lexa's car she grabbed her phone and video called Raven, while it rang Clarke started the engine which roared to life and sent shivers down Clarke's spine. When Raven answered she looked slightly flustered and out of breathe "What's up, Blondie?" Raven said as she wiped her arm across her face.

Then it dawned on Clarke that she was probably with Octavia and they were probably getting down and dirty "Rae? Am I interrupting something...? You look a little tuckered out" Clarke snickered.

"Nah, you're fine, we just finished actually, you have impeccable timing." Raven said before a pillow was thrown at her almost knocking her off the bed "Ouch, what was that for?! She knows we're doing it now. Geez." Raven exclaimed to Octavia.

"Just because she knows we're doing it doesn't mean she needs to know the details. Or do you want me to tell her about that thing that I do that makes you go crazy?" Clarke heard Octavia almost yell from the other side of the phone as she watched color flood to Raven's cheeks.

"Thats, quite alright Octavia, I'm perfectly fine not knowing." Clarke said and Raven shot her a thankful look.

Just then Lexa grabbed Clarke's phone and interjected "Well, now hang on a second, Octavia. If you have knowledge I suggest you share with the rest of the class." The whole time Lexa was talking she was holding off Clarke who was trying desperately to get her phone back. 

Octavia popped into the picture just then with a sly smirk on her face "Well," she began "you see the trick is t-" Raven covered Octavia's mouth with her hand and stared awestruck finally realizing where Clarke was since Lexa was holding the phone at an angle that you could see the entire interior.

"Holy fucking shit, Griffin!" Raven yelled as she held the phone closer to her face and her eyes almost popped out of her head "You're in a 'vette! What year, tell me everything!!!" 

Clarke just laughed at Raven's reaction and Lexa let her have her phone back "It's a '67, all black exterior and it's a 4-speed manual. I'm in love Rae, this car is my soulmate" the blonde wiped a fake tear away from her eye "It's just so beautiful. Oh and listen to this!" Clarke said as she revved the engine.

Raven actually did shed a tear "She's perfect." Raven sniffled and Octavia hit her again with a pillow, only softer this time. "Wait a second, does this car happen to belong to Commander Heart Eyes?" Raven laughed at the nickname again and Clarke could hear Octavia breaking down too.

The blonde just rolled her eyes and sent and apologetic look towards a very confused Lexa "Yes, it is  _Lexa's_ car. Since you're both being assholes I'm going to hang up now, I just wanted to brag that I'm about to drive a '67 Stingray. K, bye." Clarke said and hung up not giving her friends time to respond. "Sorry about that, they decided to come up with a nickname for you today, I'm not sure why they find it so funny..." Clarke apologized to Lexa.

The brunette just chuckled "Hey don't worry about it. So what came of your talk with them today?" Lexa asked. "Take a left at the end of the road."

Clarke's eyes lit up as she back out of her driveway and followed Lexa's directions "Oh my goodness, yes and I found out that they've been fucking for like 7 months! I mean I assumed as much but they confirmed it today, well they didn't deny it I guess since I accidentally read one of their very explicit sexts and called them out." Clarke blushed slightly at the memory.

"Yeah, I mean I figured they were a thing, I've seen them in the locker room after most people had left being a little too touchy feely to just be friends." Lexa shrugged "But I meant did you talk to them about this?" she asked motioning between the two of them.

"Oh, yeah, I told them about what happened with Finn" Clarke saw Lexa tense up when she mentioned her ex but continued "Raven told me that she was 'R' but it's not what it seemed like, she said that he hit on her at a party a few months ago while we were fighting and she didn't feel like she could tell me about it because she thought I wouldn't believe her but she put her number in his phone so that she could prove it to me when we were back on good terms." Lexa nodded letting Clarke know that she understood and gave her more directions to follow that would lead them to the restaurant. "So when that was all over we talked about what happened between us, I didn't tell them any details and I kept your secret. I told them that we got to know each other and the sexual tension became overwhelming so we alleviated some of it."

"Ok, you can tell them whatever you're comfortable with you know. Next right. I'm not exactly hiding my extra appendage but I'm not going around flaunting it either. I can tell them if you want, I bet you're dying to gossip about this." Lexa gestured to her body as she lifted her shirt revealing her abs.

 _I'll never get used to that_ Clarke thought as she gawked at Lexa for a moment longer before shaking her head and returning her eyes to the road "Don't be so cocky, I'm sure they've seen you in the locker room. But yes I would like to talk to them about it. I don't want you to tell people if you're not ready or don't want to though." Clarke said as she took a right per Lexa's directions.

"Let's see how tonight plays out then we can decide what to tell anyone." Lexa suggests as they pull into the parking lot of Grounders.

"That sounds like a plan." Clarke said with a smile.

Lexa lead them into the restaurant where they were seated at a table next to the window, after ordering their dinner the brunette cleared her throat "Ok, so lets have that chat." 

Clarke took a sip of her water and calculated her next words "Well, we've obviously got an attraction, but with just getting out of a relationship I don't want to jump into a new one right away.  _But_ that's not to say that I don't want to remain friends, maybe even with benefits. If feelings develop then I'm not going to deny them though." Clarke finished feeling content with her statement.

Lexa nodded taking in the information Clarke had just given her "Ok, whatever you want I'm ok with. Friends or friends with benefits is fine by me." She smiled at Clarke.

They continued the meal and chatted here and there and all Clarke could think was  _That wasn't as big of a deal as I thought it would be._

* * *

 **23 SEPTEMBER 2015 7:30 PM WEDNESDAY** After dinner at the restaurant Lexa drove them to their next phase of the evening which Lexa had set up earlier in the night. Thankfully she already had everything she needed for this little project, and when she saw the look on Clarke's face it was all worth it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the big surprise is going to be in the next chapter, I feel like this wasn't my best work and I apologize for that but I read and reread it like a million times and couldn't figure out how to improve it. Let me know what you guys think!


	9. I'm Following Your Lead, I Ask You What You Need

**23 SEPTEMBER 2015 7:45 PM WEDNESDAY** Lexa drove from the restaurant since the next part of the evening was a surprise; the brunette was actually proud of herself for being able to pull this together so fast. Lexa pulled off to the familiar dirt road that she had spent so many summers riding her bike up and down on her way to the small 'Mom and Pop' shop for ice cream, or on her way to the lake to go fishing, or just to get out for a ride. After just a couple minutes of riding Lexa pulled off into a field and followed an unseen path which lead right up to a barn surrounded by fields, the small house to the right of the barn was unoccupied as it had been since summertime. Lexa put the car in park in front of the barn but didn't shut it off "I'll be right back, I just have to open up." Lexa said to Clarke who just nodded "Oh, and close your eyes, this next part is the surprise!" Lexa said excitedly.

When Lexa got back in the car Clarke decided to make a joke "You didn't bring me out here to kill me did you?"

"No, silly, if I was going to do that I would have drugged you at dinner. Which reminds me are you feeling sleepy yet?" Lexa asked adding her own joke, Clarke just laughed at her and faked a yawn. "Ok, I'm going to go close the doors so we can get the full effect. Keep your eyes closed until I get back." 

Clarke followed orders and only opened her eyes when she felt the brunette re-enter the car and the engine shut off, what she saw took her breathe away. The inside of the barn was not at all what she was expecting the walls were lined with rows and rows of twinkle lights, not too much, but just enough to make it resemble the stars on a clear night. To her far left was what looked like a '65 Mustang convertible with the top down in candy apple red which Clarke almost drooled at, and to her immidiate left (in the center) was a '69 Chevy C10 pick up truck (who's paint job suspiciously matched the color of Clarke's eyes) that had been backed in and the bed filled to the brim with pillows and blankets. When Clarke finally looked forward she was met with a paused image of the opening scene from Breakfast at Tiffany's which looked like it came from a projector that was hidden behind them. Clarke started to tear up at the gesture and Lexa immediately thought something was wrong "Whoa, hey, that's not the reaction I was expecting. Everything alright?" Lexa rushed to try and comfort the blonde sitting next to her as she pulled her into a quick hug.

Clarke wiped a couple tears from her face and laughed at herself for getting so emotional "Yeah no, I'm fine I just-this is really beautiful, and so thoughtful." Clarke looked at Lexa thankfully as she grabbed the other girls hand and intertwined their fingers rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Well, thank you. It had been a while since I had worked on a project so over the summer I came up here and started to renovate the barn, well sort of. I mainly just made it a more stable structure, I would come in here just to  _be_ , I eventually hung up the twinkly lights to give me the illusion of looking at the sky. The light pollution is so bad here that you can barely see the stars which is one of my favorite things to do, I love looking at the constellations." Lexa recalled fondly. "Anyway, I remember that one time you said the 60's was your favorite era so I figured I'd do my best to try and recreate it, besides the truck and the 'stang were already being stored in here. All I had to do was set up the projector and try to guess your favorite movie from the 60's."

Clarke almost teared up again, she couldn't remember ever mentioning the 60's in the past couple of days but Breakfast at Tiffany's was definitely her favorite movie from that time period. Clarke always loved the idea of a drive-in so the fact that Lexa was able to recreate this in under an hour was tugging at the blonde's heartstrings. "Well you guessed correctly. I don't remember mentioning the 60's in the past few days though." Clarke shot a questioning glance at the brunette sitting next to her.

Lexa looked down to try and hide the blush that she could feel creeping up her cheeks "Yeah, I think you mentioned it in like 8th grade or something." Lexa brought her hand up and started rubbing the back of her neck and shifting in her seat, obviously nervous.

"Wait" Clarke started "You're saying that you remembered something from like 5 years ago that was probably said in passing?" Clarke looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, I've sort of had a crush on you since about that time so a lot of things you said I remember, even if they were just in passing." Lexa said to a shocked Clarke then quickly changed the subject "So, you can pick any one of these fine specimen of vehicles to watch the movie in, it's up to you." 

Clarke decided to talk about the '5 year crush' later and weighed the pros and cons of each vehicle. She figured she already spent enough time in the corvette that she was satisfied and ready to move on to the next one. "Well, that truck bed looks really comfy and it would be a perfect place to watch a movie in." Clarke said out loud hoping that maybe Lexa would be able to help with this decision "But the mustang  _is_ my favorite, even the year is right..." Clarke trailed off obviously stumped, and looked to Lexa to help her.

"Well how about this?" Lexa started as got out of the corvette and made her way over to Clarke's side of the car to help her out "How about we watch the movie from the truck bed and drive the mustang home?" Lexa laughed as she saw Clarke's eyes light up at the thought of getting to ride in the mustang "I might even let you drive"

Clarke almost squeaked at that "Ok, but my dad is going to want to come out and drool over the car. Oh he would have loved the Stingray too though." Clarke says in an almost sad tone.

"Oh, ok well then I'll drive the corvette and you drive the mustang. I can just leave one at your house and pick it up tomorrow." Lexa said cooly, like it was a jacket and not a very expensive car.

"Oh my god. Are you serious? You'd just leave it there overnight?" Clarke said astounded.

"Yeah" Lexa chuckled "How about you shoot your dad a text or something so he knows to stay awake until we get home. We'll be back at your place a little after 10, I'd say no later than 10:30." Lexa suggested

Clarke took her suggestion and followed her to the well padded bed of the truck, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go start the movie." Lexa told her as the blonde was taking her shoes off to settle in.

When Lexa came back to the truck she removed her shoes as well as her snapback and climbed in beside Clarke and put her arm around her; Clarke, in turn, rested her head against Lexa's shoulder where she stayed for the remainder of the movie. Clarke was happy, she was surrounded by old cars in good shape, her favorite movie from her favorite time period was playing, and she was as relaxed as could be because she was inhaling the divine scent that was Lexa Woods.

* * *

 

 **23 SEPTEMBER 2015 9:45 PM WEDNESDAY** The movie was ending and Clarke wasn't ready to get up yet, so she turned to face Lexa without jostling their position too much "Thank you for tonight" she said before she placed a chaste kiss on Lexa's lips.

"You're absolutely welcome, my dear." Lexa said not missing a beat and kissed her back just as gently.

Clarke enjoyed the light graze of their lips for a moment but she craved more so she tilted her head deepening the kiss and she finally changed her position so she was straddling Lexa yet again. It took Lexa a minute to catch on but when she did she got into it, finally involving her hands and placing them on Clarke's lower back and running them up and down her sides. Clarke's dress started to ride up and Lexa's jeans got a little tighter. Lexa pulled back a little "What time did you tell your dad we would be there with the cars?" she asked curiously.

"Just to be safe I told him between 10:45 and 11"00, if cars are involved he won't mind if I'm a couple minutes late for curfew." Clarke said "Why? Did you have something else planned?" Clarke suggests with a sly smile.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say  _planned_ per-say, more like something that just kind of popped up." When Lexa said the last part she gave her hips a slight thrust into Clarke which elicited a low growl from the blonde and she pushed back down getting a similar reaction from the brunette beneath her.

"What do you want, Clarke?" Lexa asked in a gentle tone, genuinely wondering what the other girl was expecting from this interaction.

Clarke loved the way her name sounded on Lexa's lips; she contemplated what she did want and after a moment of thought and self reflection she decided on 'Treat yo'self' she wanted Lexa "You." was all Clarke said hoping that would convey what she meant. Clarke was tired of being a virgin, and tonight had been perfect, and Lexa was great. She saw no reason why she shouldn't lose her virginity with her tonight. After Lexa looked at her confused for a minute Clarke decided to elaborate "All of you."

Lexa understood, after some clarification, what Clarke wanted. She would be happy to do that but she needed to make sure that the blonde was 100% certain, this wasn't something you could just do over with someone else. "Clarke." Lexa started, grabbing the blonde's face to look into her eyes "Are you sure? I'd be honored but I need to make sure that you won't regret this." 

Lexa's tone was filled with so much affection and genuine care that Clarke couldn't answer right away, she just grabbed the other girls face and brought her in for a slow, passionate kiss. She broke the kiss a moment later and rested their foreheads together "Tonight has been perfect, and you've been great. I promise you that I'm sure." Clarke said in an unwavering tone that she hoped mirrored how she felt.

Lexa just nodded and kissed her again this time deeper and more heated before she moved her hands down to Clarke's perfect round ass. The blonde rolled her hips into Lexa which made them both moan at the sudden friction, and Clarke stripped of her cardigan before tugging at Lexa's flannel and jacket. Lexa shrugged out of her outer layers but never broke the kiss, once free on the constricting clothing she decided to also remove her shirt, leaving her in just her bra and jeans. She would always get distracted by Lexa's abs, they were godly.

Clarke, not wanting to waste any time, undid the small belt and lifted the dress up and over her head tossing it to the side. It was Lexa's turn to get distracted, while Clarke's body may not have been sculpted like Lexa's it was curvaceous and full in all the right places, like old statues of Aphrodite, and Lexa loved it. Clarke liked the reaction she got from the brunette and let her eyes wander for a moment longer before she resumed the kissing burying her fingers into chestnut locks for the second time today.

Lexa reached behind Clarke and expertly unclasped her bra in record time letting it fall revealing her flawless breasts, Lexa discarded the garment along with the rest of the clothes that had been shed so far. The brunette kissed her way from Clarke's neck to her collar bone and down her chest before she sucked a hard pink nipple into her mouth and brought her hand up to roll the other one between her thumb and finger. This earned a moan from Clarke who was now clumsily trying to undo Lexa's belt, and failing.

Lexa stopped what she was doing, looked into blue eyes and grabbed both of Clarke's hands in hers before placing them both above her head and keeping them there with one of her own hands as the other delicately ran the other down Clarke's torso causing the blonde to shiver at the light touches. Lexa's hand didn't linger this time (as it had this morning) before plunging into Clarke's underwear.

Clarke moaned at the contact and used into the sudden warmth, she was already drenched but somehow got impossible wetter at Lexa's touch. Long, skillful fingers started playing with Clarke's clit and all she wanted to do was claw at Lexa's back or dig her hands in brown hair, but alas Clarke's hands were still bound by one strong hand. A moment later she found herself on her back and Lexa hovering over her between her hips, one hand still at work while the other restrained the blonde and she was pulled into a sloppy kiss that quickly moved from her face to her neck. She growled when she felt Lexa creating a new mark on her skin "Pants. Off. Now." Clarke managed to get out and all she got in return was a chuckle from Lexa who, instead of releasing her hands like Clarke thought she would, removed her hand that was working wonders on Clarke's clit. 

Clarke whined at the loss of contact on her center "Hey, you told me to take my pants off" Lexa said with her signature smirk on her face as she removed her pants with one hand. Clarke would have rolled her eyes but when she tried to look into Lexa's green orbs all she saw was blown pupils that stole a glance at Clarke's lips before colliding them together. 

Lexa finally released Clarke's hands only so she could put both of hers to work, one toying with Clarke's nipples the other back down her underwear playing with her clit. The blonde wastes no time with the freedom of her hands, the first thing she does is remove Lexa bra and play with the brunettes nipples which causes her to moan into Clarke's mouth. A moment later and Clarke's hands are pulling Lexa's briefs off, freeing her throbbing member and stroking it evoking another moan from the girl above her. 

Lexa's hips thrust a couple times as her hand that was palming Clarke's breast made it's way down to join the other and remove the blonde's underwear. After they were off Clarke stopped the kiss and her stroking by pulling back and putting a hand on Lexa's chest "Do you have a condom?" Clarke said a little breathless. Lexa internally cursed herself for not thinking to bring one, but she honestly didn't think this would be happening anytime soon.

"I actually don't.  _But_ I got tested last month, although I've never not used a condom with a partner, and haven't slept with anyone since the beginning of the summer plus I'm essentially sterile." Lexa says trying to reassure Clarke.

Lexa almost forgot that Clarke was fairly well versed in medical jargon for her age when she asked "Ok, what's your sperm count? I mean I'm on the pill so I'm not worried about pregnancy and I trust you when you say you're clean but I'm just curious." 

"The last few tests have varied from 1 million to almost 5 million." the brunette explained, Clarke nodded, seeming to accept Lexa's answered proceed without the latex protection. The blonde resumed their kissing and brought her hands up to Lexa's face looking into her eyes all she was affection as she gave the other girl a slight nod letting her know to continue. "If it starts to hurt or you want to stop at all just let me know and I'll stop immediately. You're in control here." Lexa reassures Clarke.

Clarke just smiles gratefully at her "Lexa, thank you." 

"For what? I haven't done anything yet," Lexa grins at her and the blonde is thankful that she can still joke, even in this moment.

"Just for being you: gentle, and caring, and pure, and sensitive, and....just you." Clarke feels her eyes start to get misty and Lexa just crashes their lips together in yet another passionate kiss.

She breaks it for only a moment "Anytime, Clarke." She gives the girl beneath her a small smile before they continue kissing and Lexa grabs her length and starts rubbing the tip against Clarke's folds eliciting a moan from both of them. Lexa pauses yet again "You're not as lubricated as I'd like you to be" She says before flashing her smirk, lowering herself in-between the blonde's legs, and getting to work making Clarke wetter by the second.

She only spends a short time down there before Clarke is on the verge of orgasm "Mmmm Lexa. I'm need you - Fuck - inside." Lexa does as she's told and kisses her way back up Clarke's body before lining herself up with Clarke's entrance again, this time much more satisfied with the wetness. "Please..." Clarke breathes out as Lexa hadn't moved yet.

Lexa was aware that this could hurt Clarke so she went as slow as she possibly could, giving Clarke every chance to back out. Once she got the head in she felt more confident about the situation since all Clarke did was moan at the feeling. Slightly faster, but still slowly, this time Lexa pushed herself into Clarke; once all the way in she stilled her movements to allow both of them to adjust to the feeling. "Oh wow" Clarke said "I feel so...full. Ok, I'm ready go ahead." 

The brunette slowly pulled herself out of Clarke almost all the way and pushed herself back in, "Damn Clarke, you're so tight..." Clarke pulled Lexa down into a heated kiss, Lexa then picked up her movements and soon they were both moaning loudly.

"I want to switch positions" Clarke said out of breath and Lexa just nodded "On your back" Clarke demanded and chuckled when Lexa mock bowed to her. The blonde adjusted herself over Lexa's hips and allowed the brunette to line herself up with her entrance again before slowly lowering herself down. "Oh my god" Clarke moaned in pleasure as she started to bounce up and down on Lexa. 

All she could do was stare at the beautiful sight before her, Lexa grabbed onto Clarke's hips to help her with her and was thrusting her hips to meet Clarke's own hungry bouncing. It didn't take long before Clarke's breathing sped up and Lexa could feel the blonde's walls tightening around her. She knew neither of them were going to last much longer so she stilled Clarke's hips and raised them slightly for leverage so that she could do all the thrusting now. With great care Lexa increased the speed of her thrusts so that moments later she was almost drilling the blonde above, but it seemed to have the intended effect "OH GOD!!" Clarke exclaimed "Oh, fuck I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" 

At this confession Lexa felt her balls tightening and the familiar feeling of release creeping up on her "Fuck, me too Clarke. Cum with me, baby!" That was all Clarke needed as a moment later she felt the orgasm hit her like a train and she felt Lexa's orgasm shooting into her too; both of them grunted expletives at their climax. When Clarke came down from her high she was still on Lexa's lap and Lexa was still inside of her but now the brunette was holding her and nuzzling into her neck which Clarke gladly returned and they stayed molded together for a moment. 

"Lex?" Clarke asked and all she got was a hum in return as Lexa laid them down "As much as I would love to just lay here with you and sleep it's 10:34, how long does it take to get back to my house from here?" Clarke asked almost hesitantly not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Takes 'bout 10 minutes, probably less." Lexa mumbled obviously on the brink of sleep, Clarke kissed Lexa on the nose and reluctantly untangled herself from the brunette. "Nooo, come back, I was so comfy." Lexa whined.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh at that, "Let's go, Heda. Get dressed, oh and take your time, we wouldn't want dear old daddy to think you defiled his daughter tonight just because your outfit was thrown on sloppily." This got Lexa's attention as she shot up and frantically searched for her clothes causing Clarke to laugh again. 

Once both dressed Lexa told Clarke the keys to the mustang were in the ignition and kissed her on the lips then the forehead before making her way back to the corvette "Just follow me, and try to keep up." Lexa shot Clarke a wink before closing the door and starting up the engine.

Clarke just shook her head at the brunette, she was happy Lexa was her first and that the night was so perfect. She looked in the mirror quickly to make sure that she didn't look like she had just had sex, then put the car in gear and made her way out of the barn following Lexa. Hopefully they didn't smell like sex, she knew her dad had a keen sense of smell.


	10. I Don't Wanna Fight It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I think I'm going to stop putting the date/time heading now, it shouldn't be confusing though because I'm going to still explain whats happening when...if that makes sense. (?) If it's fucked up and confusing then let me know, I just feel like the story is dragging out because I feel like I have to cover every minute of every day, so yeah.
> 
> Also big ass cliff hanger, I feel so evil >:)

Jake spent the better part of an hour admiring the cars when they finally made it home. He was so enthralled that had someone told him Lexa just defiled his daughter then his reaction would have been something along the lines of "So, when's the wedding?"

Two weeks had passed since Clarke and Lexa's date and their friendship was unhindered by the events of that night; everything was perfect, well besides Octavia and Raven giving her shit all the time (mainly Raven). They had one game in that timeframe against Mount Weather High which they won and another against Azgeda that they tied, Lexa and Clarke traded off throughout the games which kept the team sharp by giving their keepers time to rest and recuperate. Lexa went to Clarke's house after school almost everyday to work on a project they were assigned to in history; they wound up in bed every time. Their friends with benefits relationship was working for them so far.

Today was the day that Lexa got her stitches out "I think I'll be fine without the 'medicinal help' today, although I wouldn't refuse a shot." Lexa joked as they walked into Clarke's house and they made their way to the kitchen for a snack.

"I can make that happen, is tequila ok?" Clarke said pulling a bottle of Patron out of a cabinet.

Lexa looked at her confused "I'm not gonna say no to free booze, but I _was_ joking." Lexa said while taking the bottle from Clarke's hands "When's your mom supposed to be home?"

"Um, I think like a half an hour. Oh we don't have any shot glasses in here so you have two options: take a swig out of the bottle or don't drink at all." Clarke said as she busied herself making a sandwich for them to split.

"I see another option" Lexa said with a sly grin as she walked over to the fridge to make sure she had what she needed. She grabbed a lime and said "I suggest body shots." with a little wink.

Clarke just rolled her eyes but grabbed the salt off the table, laid down on the counter, and pulled her shirt off nonetheless; she loved body shots so she wasn't about to say no. "Go ahead." 

Lexa was always awestruck at Clarke's figure, and by now Clarke knew that Lexa liked to lay her head in between her boobs for just a moment once they were exposed, the brunette always waited until she got permission though. Once recovered she got her shot ready by licking a path up the side of Clarke's stomach giving the salt something to stick to, which caused the blonde to shiver; placed the piece of lime in the other girl's mouth; and finally poured the tequila in Clarke's belly button. She poured too much and some ran down almost into Clarke's pants.  _Almost_. Lexa stopped it with her tongue right as the liquid made it to the waistband causing Clarke to growl slightly. The brunette licked the line of salt she poured, sucked out the rest of the tequila out of Clarke's belly button (lingering just incase she missed any, Lexa was thorough if anything), then bit the lime to take it from Clarke's mouth letting her lips brush against the blonde's. She looked down into the other girls eyes and almost choked on her lime when all she was black, Clarke's pupils were blown and Lexa instantly felt her briefs get tighter, the hungry look Clarke was giving her was not helping that situation either.

Clarke was turned on, Lexa had that effect on her, well Lexa's  _tongue_ had that effect on her. Once she recovered from the shot she got up and fumbled with taking off Lexa's shirt "Your turn." Lexa followed orders and removed her shirt allowing Clarke her mandatory ogling time of Lexa's abs before she laid down. Clarke followed the same process Lexa had to prepare the shot, even down to overflowing and the liquid running towards the pants. Clarke wasn't as fast as Lexa though and she had to pull Lexa's waistband away slightly to get to the tequila, this earned her a moan from Lexa as the blonde was entering some dangerous territory with her tongue.

They each did one more body shot, creating more sexual tension with each one and were about to jump each others bones before they heard the front door close. They scrambled to put their shirts on and clean up their mess before Abby caught them. Right as Clarke closed the cabinet door after putting the tequila away and Lexa threw out the lime slices Abby walked in, she couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Both the girls were obviously flustered and red faced standing just too far apart to be natural and Lexa's shirt was on backwards. The doctor just shook her head and made her way to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water "Afternoon, ladies, how was school?" Abby liked being the cool mom, plus she figured Clarke couldn't get into too much trouble with the other girl.

Mrs. Griffin heard Clarke sigh in relief before filling her in on her day "It was fine, Lexa and I turned in our project today that we've been working on. I think that we'll do well." Lexa just nodded in agreement with her hands stuffed in her pockets (making sure her hard on couldn't be seen). "Lexa's here so you can take her stitches out." Clarke said suddenly remembering the reason she brought the brunette home today other than to 'defile' her again as Lexa liked to call it.

"Oh, right, yes we can go to the study. It should only take about 10 minutes tops." Abby said going into Doctor mode.

"Ok, I have to use the bathroom first." Lexa mumbled as she walked passed the older woman, Abby noticed Clarke blush slightly and smile to herself at this. She would have to talk to her daughter about this relationship she was having with Lexa...whatever it was.

* * *

 "I swear that gets impossibly better every time." Clarke said as she rolled off of Lexa and made her way to the bathroom to clean up. 'After Sex Clarke' was one of Lexa's favorites, she was frazzled and messy but still just as beautiful, plus she was naked which was always nice.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you there." Lexa said finally getting up, grabbing her briefs and bra, then going into the bathroom once Clarke had come out. She was shocked when a hand connected with her ass, eliciting a sharp slap sound as well as a high pitched yelp, as she walked passed the blonde; Lexa just shook her head and smiled. They had eaten dinner after the removal of stitches and started some homework before a certain blonde got too excited and pulled Lexa into bed, now it was later in the evening, around the time Lexa normally left. "I'm exhausted" she said after she exited the bathroom and made her way over to her clothes that were on Clarke's side of the bed, she pulled on her shorts "I'm gonna head out and hit the ha-whoa!" Clarke had surprised the brunette by pulling her down onto the bed and snuggling close to her side, throwing a leg over her hips and resting her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"Noooo" Clarke whined "Text your dad and tell him you're staying over, I wanna cuddle and watch Netflix until I fall asleep. Also will you go get me a snack?" Lexa just laughed and pulled out her phone. 'Demanding Sleepy Clarke' was also one of her favorites, she acted like such a queen.

Clarke woke her up at 2 am so have sex, she always did that when Lexa spent the night. She loved it.

On their way to school in the morning Lexa told Clarke "I have plans with Anya today after school so I won't be able to come over."

"No worries, I'll just invite the love birds over." Clarke shrugged. She had taken to calling Octavia and Raven either 'Octaven' or 'the love birds' since she found out about their relationship. They pulled into the parking lot just a few minutes later than normal, Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa on the cheek close to her lips "Thank you for staying last night." Clarke said as she gathered her things.

"No problem, babe." Lexa said as they made their way into the school.

* * *

"You're in love with this girl, Lexa." Anya said after Lexa told her everything that had happened in the past two weeks, Clarke finally gave her the go ahead to talk about it with her best friend.

"What?! Shut up. No I'm not thats crazy, we're just friends with benefits." Lexa defended.

"Lexa you talk about her like she puts the stars in the sky." Anya said rolling her eyes, she could clearly see how deep her friend was but Lexa was in denial.

"I do not." Lexa mumbles grumpily as she skips a stone across the water expertly. They went up to the lake where they spent most of their free time (when the weather permitted) since they were kids. It was a tad brisk today so Lexa had on a light hoodie and a leather jacket and Anya was wearing a heavy sweater over a long sleeved shirt, they hadn't been up to the lake in almost a month and knew they needed some time together.

"Whatever, I'm not arguing with you about this, deep down you know I'm right." Anya said as she handed Lexa another flat stone "If you want to continue refusing to admit it that's fine, just be careful with your heart." Anya warned and she saw Lexa's face harden "I know 'Love is weakness' is your motto ever since that bitch broke your heart...but you're different with Clarke. This is the happiest I've seen you in a while." Anya tried her best to get her friend to admit her feelings, at least to herself.

"Yeah, because I'm getting laid on a regular basis." Lexa joked skipping another rock.

"Don't be defensive with me. You know I'll kick your ass." Lexa rolled her eyes at that, she knew it would be a fairly equal fight but Anya would probably come out the winner. "Just think about it, eventually you'll realize I'm right. I always am." Anya said skipping her own rock further than Lexa's.

They kept chatting for a while and their talk got Lexa thinking that maybe she was starting to develop feelings for Clarke, oddly enough though it didn't scare her, and she didn't want to fight it. Maybe Clarke was different...

* * *

 "Could you guys like, I don't know, not?" Clarke demands. Octavia and Raven were cuddled up on Clarke's couch in her room with a blanket over them getting dangerously close to some PG-13 rated touching.

Octavia blushes and Raven just smirks at the blonde "Why? Jealous?" Raven says shooting a wink at Clarke.

"Why would I be? I'm getting some on the regular." Clarke thinks fondly back to just a few hours ago when her and Lexa were in the throes. "Oh, movie night on Saturday. Lexa's coming too so play nice." Clarke glares at her best friends already knowing they're going to be a pain in the ass.

"I'll behave." Raven puts her hands up in surrender "I'm gonna go get a drink" she says as she stands up, untangling herself from her girlfriend "You guys want anything?" They both shake their heads 'no' and Raven leaves the room.

Octavia gets up and walks over to lay next to Clarke on the bed "Do you like this girl? Like as more than a friend with benefits?" she eventually asks.

"Octavia, don't be silly, we're good friends that have great sex but thats it." Clarke said too quickly and sighs when she feels Octavia's disbelieving look bore into her "Maybe like teeny tiny feelings but nothing that I'm worried about." she finally admits.

"Ok, I just want to make sure you don't get hurt. Do your parents know you two are sleeping together?" Octavia asks curiously.

"God no! She would never be able to sleep over again." 

Octavia realizes something and stands up "Ew, wait you guys do it on this bed don't you?" She sheds her sweatshirt she was wearing and shakes it out as if that'll get the sex germs off. Clarke just smiles and stares at the couch where her friends were just sitting trying to hold in her laughter. "Are you serious, Clarke? On the couch too? Is there anywhere you haven't done it?"

At this point Raven walks back in the room, catches onto the conversation, sees Clarke doubled over laughing and trying desperately to breathe "O, can you blame her I mean your room is the same way. I think we've done it on every piece of furniture in your house actually, and once in Clarke's bathroom." Raven winks at the blonde who has recovered from her fit of giggle,. Raven then kisses her blushing girlfriend on the cheek before plopping back down on the couch.

* * *

 A couple days later it was Friday night and Clarke was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching some post apocalyptic show about people who lived in space after a nuclear war and they sent a bunch of kids to the ground to see if they could live there, it was ok in her opinion but she wasn't that into it. Abby walked into the room and hugged her daughter around her shoulders, "I love you, kid." she said tenderly.

"I love you too mom." Clarke said hugging her mom back then she paused her show while her mother took a seat on the couch. She could tell by the look in her mom's eye that she wanted to talk about something, but she looked uncomfortable, this feeling quickly took over Clarke as she put her empty bowl on the table "Something on your mind?" She figured it was best to just get it over with, no use beating around the bush.

The older woman blushed and avoided Clarke's eyes for a moment "Sweetie, you and Lexa have been spending a lot of time together, and a lot of sleepovers. Is there something you'd like to tell me? You know your father and I wouldn't have a problem if you liked girls, but I'd want you to tell us."

Clarke's eyes widened as her mother was talking, she planned on talking to her parents but not yet, she wanted Lexa there so she could tell them about her secret. Clarke didn't know what to do, her and her parents have always been honest about everything so she wanted to tell them about Lexa and about their relationship but Lexa wasn't there and it wasn't Clarke's secret to tell. Clarke glanced at her father's watch on her wrist _8:37 pm_ she had time to call Lexa and get her over here, she knew her mom wouldn't let up since she saw Clarke's face go from cool and collected to shocked and terrified at the mention of the brunette. "Um, Mom, can I go pick Lexa up? I'd rather have her here for this talk, I'll be there and back in a half an hour." Clarke said frantically getting up and wiping her sweaty hands on her pants.

Abby looked at her daughter in shock, she hadn't meant to freak her out "Yes, honey thats fine, go ahead." Her mother was worried,  _Why would Clarke be acting like this?_ The doctor asked herself. "Is everything alright? You look incredibly pale, Clarke."

"Yeah mom I'm fine" Clarke said from the foyer pulling on her chucks and a jacket, luckily she hadn't changed out of the days clothes yet "I'll be back in a bit. Oh and mom? I'd like to tell just you first so don't tell dad about our little meeting please." Clarke was happy she had thought to mention this, she knew her mother would follow her wishes. She couldn't imagine telling her father this information with Lexa sitting in the same room as him, the thought made her shudder.

Clarke clumsily called Lexa on her way to the car and when she heard the phone pick up she didn't even let the brunette speak "Get clothes on, I'll be at your house in 15."

Lexa heard the urgency in Clarke's voice and the sound of her car turn on "Clarke is everything ok? Whats wrong? And why 15 minutes it only takes 10 to get to my house from yours?" Lexa was full of questions but these were the prominent ones.

"Everything's fine. My mom asked about us and I panicked and said I needed to go get you, sorry but I can't do this alone. 15 minutes because I have to stop at the store and grab something." Clarke answered Lexa's questions hastily.

"Oh, what do you have to pick up? We might have it at my house." Lexa said thoughtfully as she looked for her other shoe, she just wanted to soothe Clarke in her agitated state.

After a long silence Clarke sighed into the phone, this thought had been at the back of her mind for a few days but she wanted to wait a little longer "I'm late." She finally said and she heard a thud from the other end of the phone "Lexa? Lexa, are you ok?" 


	11. Day Of Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Clarke pregnant? Lets find out!

Lexa was always fond of the color blue, but recently it had become her favorite color. She never thought she would be wishing to not see it until this moment, blue would be life changing; she was only 18, she wasn't ready for 'life changing' yet. The brunette had been pacing since she picked the phone back up after dropping it in shock when Clarke told her she was late, and hadn't stopped even when the blonde arrived 5 minutes ago. Clarke was sitting on Lexa's bed staring at the floor and Lexa was wearing a line in the floor in front of her, these were the longest 3 minutes of their lives. "Clarke? What are we gonna do if its blue?" Lexa asked finally when she couldn't hold the question in anymore.

Clarke was lost in her own world where there was a little girl running around with chestnut hair and green eyes. Clarke wasn't ready to have a kid, teen pregnancy was not on her list of life goals, but she knew the odds of Lexa conceiving a child were slim to none so if she was pregnant then it would be a miracle. She knows better to look a gift horse in the mouth so if she was pregnant she would keep it, if she wasn't then thats fine too. Clarke didn't want to say anything until she knew what the test said and right as she was about voice that opinion the timer rang causing both girls to freeze. Lexa finally stopped pacing as Clarke went to the bathroom to look at the test, she entered the room again and there was no emotion on her face, she just went over to Lexa's bed and laid down. "What did the test say?" Lexa asked nervously.

Clarke let a tear escape and Lexa took that as an answer. She walked over to the bed and curled up behind the blonde trying to comfort her "Hey, it's ok, we will figure it out. But it's your body so I'm not going to tell you what to do with it. I will support whatever decision you make. I promise. I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa finished and Clarke turned around in her arms.

"Lexa" Clarke started, she placed her hand on the other girls cheek and kissed her gently on the mouth before continuing "The test was negative. I'm not pregnant."

"Wh-what?" Lexa stuttered out, "Why were you crying then?" She didn't understand.

"It might still be too early to tell so I'll take another one in a week if I don't get my period by then but it's been long enough that the hormone should show up." Clarke reassured her "I was crying because I know the possibility of you conceiving are slim to none so if I had been pregnant then I would have definitely kept it. It would have been a miracle baby." She laughed humorlessly as she tucked away the thought of the brown haired green eyed child away in the depths of her brain. "Also I think it's best that we start using condoms." Clarke said trying to lighten the mood.

Lexa chuckled at that last part "I tried to like the second time we did it but if I recall correctly  _someone_ " she poked Clarke on the tip of her nose "didn't like the feeling and told me to take it off." They both laughed at the memory of Clarke's face at the feeling of the condom. "But you really would have done that for me? That would have derailed your whole future."

"Of course I would have done that for you, miracles don't come around all the time." Clarke joked as she got up, she missed the way that Lexa looked at her like she put the stars in the sky.  _Fuck._ Lexa thought.  _Anya was right._ "Ok lets go. One obstacle down tonight two more to go." Clarke said trying to motivate Lexa.

The brunette froze again, this time in terror instead of anticipation, she had to talk to the other girl's parents about her secret which she wasn't that worried about; she was more concerned with the fact that they would know she had defiled their daughter. Clarke saw the look on her face and grabbed the brunette's hand pulling her out of bed and through the house to the car "It'll be fine, my parents are cool and understanding. Plus I'm not pregnant so you've got that going for you." Lexa just nodded as they got in the car, thank goodness it was Friday night because she didn't foresee herself getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

Abby just stared at her daughter and the girl sitting next to her. They had just told her the whole story and she was processing the new information. She was fine that Lexa was a little different, and she understood that her daughter was a hormonal teenager who was of age. But she couldn't get over the fact that they had used her ignorance of Lexa's anatomy to get away with sleepovers where they had no doubt had sex. Abby felt almost guilty for that last thought though because when she assumed Lexa had female genitalia then she was fine with their sleepovers,  _I'm the cool mom_ she had to remind herself. Abby took a deep breathe before voicing her opinion "Ok, I have a few questions and a few new rules but first and foremost I want to thank you two for telling me the whole truth." The girls both nodded at her waiting for her to continue "My first obvious question is have you been safe?"

Lexa looked at Clarke, it was her turn to talk since Lexa had just told most of their story, but the brunette never thought Clarke would say what she did. "Well, sort of." Clarke started and saw her mother's weary expression "I'm on the pill, as you know, but we haven't used condoms. Lexa has been tested and her sperm count is essentially nonexistent. I just took a pregnancy test though and it was negative, so we're golden." Clarke finished flashing a smile at a very pale, wide-eyed Lexa.

Mrs. Griffin kept her cool and mentally patted herself on the back for doing so. "Lexa, what is your sperm count?" Abby never thought she would have to ask one of her daughter's partners that and she could tell it made the brunette uncomfortable.

"The tests have ranged from 1 to 5 million, Ma'am." Lexa said barely loud enough for Doctor Griffin to hear as she avoided eye contact with the older woman.

Abby looked at her daughter "I assume you'll be using more precaution in the future. Which reminds me, Lexa is still allowed to sleep over.  _But_ : one you two have to tell your father and two no more unprotected sex. I'm not stupid, I know you're going to do it I just want you to be safe"

Clarke was in shock, she knew her parents were cool but she never expected this. Sure she was dreading telling her dad, she was daddy's little girl and she wasn't looking forward to that conversation; but other than that her mom was incredibly reasonable. "Yes, mom, of course. Is dad still up? I'd like to just get this over with."

Abby nodded "Yes, he should be in his office, but don't underestimate your father, he was the one that brought up the signs of you two. He seemed happy about the relationship. Oh, that reminds me: is this a relationship or is this just you two fooling around?" Abby watched the girls exchange looks, having a silent conversation.

Lexa spoke after losing their nonverbal argument "We are still working on that, but I want you to know that I care about Clarke. I'm still trying to figure out my feelings as I'm sure Clarke is. We both want to be careful with our hearts." Lexa finished looking at Clarke who was subtly glaring at her, she knew thats not what Clarke wanted her to say. Lexa just flashed her smirk in an attempt to soften the other girls mood, it worked and Clarke just rolled her eyes before they stood up to go talk to Jake.

"Ok I can respect that. Lexa, would you mind excusing us for a moment?" Abby said and Lexa just nodded before heading off to the kitchen to get a snack, some of that tequila wouldn't hurt either. "Clarke, honey, this is some heavy stuff, are you ok?" 

"Yes, mom I'm fine. Everything is fine, I broke up with Finn a few weeks ago because he was a douche bag who was cheating on me and the relationship had been over for a while anyway." Clarke lied smoothly, there was no need to bring up what happened to her mom, she had handled it and put it behind her. "Lexa is good, she's a good friend and she's caring and I'm happy it was her. Plus that night was perfect, she set up this little drive in type thing in a barn her family owns and made it 60's themed and it was beautiful. I wish you could have seen it." Clarke rambled fondly remembering that evening. 

Her mother just smiled at how happy her daughter was before pulling her into a hug "That's great sweetie. I hope things work out between you two. She cares about you a lot you know. You should see the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention." Abby said hoping that would give her daughter the push she needed to acknowledge her own feelings. Firsts were a big deal, that bond stays with you forever and there are feelings there that don't compare to anything else, Lexa would always be a big part of Clarke's life and Abby knew that; she just wanted to make sure her daughter did too.

"Whatever mom, wish me luck, we're gonna go tell dad." Clarke said with little enthusiasm as she made her way to the kitchen knowing thats where Lexa would be. She walked it and Lexa had a sandwich in one hand and a bottle of tequila to her lips in the other taking a hefty swig out of it. Clarke raised an eyebrow at her friend before holding her hand out for the bottle and taking a decent sized gulp herself. "Ugh" She exclaimed as the liquid burned down her throat, she wiped her mouth with the back her hand "You ready to get this over with?"

"What if I say no?" Lexa asked before taking a big bit of her sandwich.

"Too bad, Woods. Finish that sandwich and lets do this." Clarke said slapping Lexa's ass again. Lexa just shook her head and returned the gesture as Clarke walked by causing the blonde to yelp.

* * *

"So when's the wedding?" It was the first thing Jake said when the girls finished their story. They looked at each other confused before looking back at the man sitting in front of them, Jake couldn't help but laugh at their expressions "Listen, I'm not exactly excited that you're sexually active, Clarke, but I'm not an idiot. I knew the night you came back from your date. You were both nervous around me, Clarke your hair had a rats nest in the back, and Lexa you looked guilty as hell."

They stared at him in disbelief for a moment before Lexa spoke up first, shocking even herself "I'm sorry, Sir. I know it can't be an easy thing to find out." She straightened up a little with the sudden confidence, or perhaps liquid courage.

"It's quite alright, Lexa. Thank you two for being honest with me. I assume your mother talked to you about the safe sex stuff and all that, set some terms up?" Clarke just nodded "Ok, I'll ask her about them later. Clarke could you excuse us, I'd like a moment with Lexa. Don't worry it's not bad, just mandatory father-to-daughter's-partner type stuff." Jake said with a smile.

Clarke shot Lexa an apologetic look before standing and walking out towards her bedroom "Sir, before you say anything, I'd just like to tell you that I've only got Clarke's best interests at heart. All I want is for her to be happy, so if I ever do hurt her then I would expect and accept you hurting me back." Lexa said with a small smile "But, honestly, I don't see myself ever hurting her. I think it's too soon to say that I love her because we've only really known each other for a couple of weeks, but I will say that I've got strong feelings for her." 

Jake looked at Lexa and let a small grin grow on his face before he pulled her into a bearhug "Welcome to the family Lexa."

* * *

Later that night, exhausted from the days events, Clarke and Lexa were laying in bed cuddled up watching a movie on Clarke's laptop. Lexa was the little spoon and Clarke was nuzzled in her neck breathing so evenly Lexa thought she was asleep until she mumbled something. "What was that, babe? I can't understand you." Lexa rolled so that they were face to face before kissing the blonde on the tip of her nose.

Clarke never opened her eyes, obviously on the brink of sleep. "I said I'm happy." A small smile graced her face before nuzzling back into Lexa's neck.

"Me too, Clarke." Lexa said, closing the laptop and moving it to the far side of the large bed. "Lets sleep, I think we've earned it. Plus we have to host Octaven tomorrow." Clarke snorts in laughter "Dear, god, did I really just say 'Octaven' instead of their names? You see what you do to me?" Lexa joked but still adjusted her position propping herself up on one elbow before turning Clarke on her back and laying her head on Clarke's stomach. "I can't tell if I'm happy or sad." The brunette finally confesses "Yay theres no baby and life can continue as planned but at the same time I would have loved to see a blonde haired blue eyed little boy running around."

Clarke woke up a little at this, she lifted her head to look at Lexa before gently stroking her hair "Really? I envisioned a brown haired green eyed little girl running around." She said lightly but she was starting to realize that Lexa meant more to her than she'd like to admit right now, maybe they were just young and dumb teenagers who moved too fast with their emotions like everyone else, or maybe they were meant to be and when it came to your soulmate there was no such thing as too fast. Either way time would tell, for now Clarke just wanted to live in the moment and enjoy life. 

Lexa pulled Clarke's shirt up and peppered her stomach with kisses "Maybe one day we'll find out, for now lets focus on getting through the rest of high school and surviving college." All she got in return was a quiet hum as the blonde fell asleep, she dreamed of her future and wasn't surprised at all that Lexa was a large part of that.

* * *

It took them two months before they finally admitted that they had feelings for each other, the another month before they officially became a couple, a week later they told their friends. Everyone already knew, thats what happens when you sneak off at parties together only to return half an hour later looking flustered and grinning from ear to ear. 

In April they got their acceptance letters to TonDC College which was only an hour away from home. In May they went to prom where they exchanged I love you's for the first time, the evening was perfect. They spent the summer together as counsellors at Camp Arkadia before starting their new life at TonDC. Everything was perfect and life was good, Clarke couldn't help but think every so often _Thank god Finn burned the school down, it was the best thing that ever happened to me._  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I hope this ended well. I honestly am not happy with the quality of this work but I think I'm going to make this part of a series, who knows. I'm sure I'll write more in the future. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for sharing this journey with me. May we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> So some stuff happened, I hope you guys liked it and again sorry for the mistakes. I understand that there is a rape tag on this but the whole fic doesn't revolve around that, it ties into the story but thats it. I would be happy to hear any suggestions so please feel free to comment. I have the next month and a half off so updates should come pretty regularly. Thank you for reading, and sorry if it wasn't your cup of tea.


End file.
